Green Eyes
by KayBeth13
Summary: Green eyes can mean different things for different people. For Dean, they are simply the colour of his eyes. For Bobby's daughter Kerry, they mean her whole life loving somebody she feels can never love her back. Dean/OC
1. Reflecting

**Disclaimer**; I do not own the Supernatural franchise, that belongs to Kripke.  
**Author's Note**; Okay, this is my very first Supernatural fic, based off seeing precisely 2 episodes in total (and a whole lotta clips on YouTube) and I have to admit, my best friend linkkinparkk (seriously, check out this girls fics, they are friggin' hilarious) helped me immensely to write this, mainly pointing out in my planning where I was going wrong. So thanks bud, and congrats for getting into uni!

This story is dedicated to linkkinparkk as I'm in a good mood, hahaha!

* * *

1: Reflecting

There was one thing that Kerry Singer was certain of; she was in love, and had been since she was old enough to understand what love meant. She was in love with Dean Winchester of all people. Why couldn't it have been Sam? She wished every day that she could grow affections other than sibling ones towards the now taller brother, but she just didn't see him the same way she had done with Dean.

It had always saddened her every time she attempted to gain Dean's attention, only to have Dean ruffle her hair and walk off, but she never gave up, always carried the hope that one day Dean would wake up and realise that he had everything he could ever need right under his nose: Sam, Bobby and herself. And the Impala. Couldn't forget the car. Never forget the car. Not that she ever would, the car was magnificent and even the dumbest person in the world could see how much the owner loved her, every inch of her body cleaned to perfection, every dent and scrape lovingly worked out and straightened up.

Kerry had grown up around the Winchester's all her life, but then again, her Dad and John did have a close friendship, so it was only right she saw them often as a child. She still fondly remembered the first time she properly met the two boys, although back then she wasn't as comfortable with them as she was now.

_//Flashback //_

_Bobby heard the familiar sound of the Impala roaring up the drive and scooped his four year old daughter up into his arms, where she quickly buried her head in his neck. She had only actually met John twice, and so it was to be understood that she didn't remember him, and so was slightly afraid to meet him. Bobby kept a light hand on her back the whole time he moved out of the house, to hold her and keep her safe. It had been hard for him to pull himself together after his wife died, but he had to do it for his little girl._

_As they finally met the trio, John was quick to move forward and put a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder. He tried to look at the little girl but she shivered and buried herself further into her father's neck, if that was even possible. John stepped back, slightly confused at her behaviour, but he was quickly replaced by a twelve year old Dean. Dean ignored Bobby and went straight up to the girl. She peered curiously at him, and straight away she found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the bright green eyes staring back at her. Slowly, she turned her whole face to watch him and gave him a small smile._

"_Atta girl." Dean encouraged._

_After a few more seconds, Kerry pushed against her dad, and so Bobby put her down on the floor. As soon as he did, Dean put a comforting hand on her shoulder and guided her to meet his baby brother Sam, even if Sam was eight, making him four years older than Kerry. As Dean smiled at her, her eyes lit up. Bobby should've realised there and then the connection that formed between the pair._

_// End Flashback //_

Kerry sighed slightly to herself. Ever since that day, she had been besotted with Dean, following him everywhere, always eager to help him fix the car when she got a bit older, feeling jealous of his bragging about all the women he'd had when she was older still. There were days when her emotions got too much for her, and that was when Sam would often step in, espresso in one hand, cinema tickets in the other.

She truly adored Sam, always acting like the big brother she never had. Always being there to protect her and guide her through life, especially when it came to Dean. She remembered one time when she hit Dean with a spanner and ran off crying after he told her she was pretty plain compared to other girls her age. She was fifteen at the time, Dean twenty three. In the end, it was nineteen year old Sam yet again that had comforted her and had a heart to heart with Dean that ended with the brothers getting into yet another argument and not speaking to each other for a month.

No matter what her feelings were though, Kerry had always vowed to herself to stand by both her 'brothers' no matter what, helping wherever and whenever it was possible. Dean was usually happy for her to tag along on the odd hunt here and then, but Sam was always the one that protested the most, causing Kerry to have to remind him that he was treating her the same way Dean treated him. That usually shut him up quickly and a few minutes later she would be sitting in the back seat of the Impala, a smug grin on her face, an amused smirk on Dean's face, and a frown on Sam's.

The light-heartedness of the group smashed though with the death of John. She still remembered clearly watching her dad's face go from red to white in a nano second as she heard Sam's voice on the other end of the phone. Her dad didn't even speak to her as he moved to grab the keys to the truck, in a world of his own; probably forgetting his daughter was even there. If she hadn't already got her boots on as he left, she probably would have been left behind. Fortunately though, she had forgotten to remove them after moving outside to feed their dog Rumsfeld and remembering he had died a few days earlier, and so rushed after him, sliding into the passenger seat. It wasn't until they were about halfway there that her dad suddenly realised she was there.

"_Kerry, it's not good. There's been a crash. Sam and John are fine…"_

She remembered the way her heart stopped beating at that point, and all she recalled was going silent and shouting for her dad to get there full throttle. Needless to say, he did as his daughter requested and they made it to the hospital just as one ambulance pulled up and John and Sam were helped out. She ran over to Sam and threw her arms round him, neither caring about the injures he had. Then Dean's ambulance arrived, and Kerry could only watch in horror and fear as they wheeled Dean out. Blood was everywhere, and as she saw how pale Dean's face was, her knees buckled, and she found herself unable to stand anymore. Sam helped her up and they simultaneously put an arm round each others waist, each giving strength to the other.

While Dean was in his coma, Kerry and Sam refused to leave his side, apart from the once that Sam had to go on an errand for John. While he was gone, Kerry found the courage to tell Dean her true feelings. So what if she was only eighteen? She was in love with the guy, and felt he had the right to know, especially if…she bit back her tears, refusing to end that thought. Dean was a fighter, a Winchester, and nothing was going to change that.

"_Hey Dean, I'm not sure you can hear me and I hope to whoever's out there that you either don't hear this or forget it. I have something to tell you. I think I'm in love with you. No, scrap that. I AM in love with you Dean, always have been always will be. Ever wondered why I used to get so mad about you teasing me? That's why dude. So even if you don't hear me, I just want you to know, I'll always be right here for you, always ready to be by your side. Always. Always._

It was at that point that John walked into the room, asking to have a couple of minutes with his eldest son. As she left the room and the door closed, she swore she heard John mutter 'forgive me', but she couldn't be sure. She moved to the canteen to grab a sandwich, not feeling hungry but knowing her dad, and Sam too most probably, would freak if they realised she hadn't eaten for three days. As she returned back to the room, she came back to a commotion. The first thing she saw was John being picked off the floor and raced off on a stretcher somewhere. The second thing she noticed was that Sam was ghostly white, shaking and crying, wrapped in the arms of…

"_Dean!?"_

She sank to the floor, all energy leaving her as she watched Dean being summoned to another room. Dean standing, walking, talking, as if nothing had happened. Piece by piece she fitted together what had happened.

"_John what have you done? They still need you!" _She growled.

A few minutes later, Dean returned and pulled a crying Sam into a hug. Dean turned to look at her, his green eyes boring straight into hers as they had done thousands of times, but this time it was different. He looked desperate, helpless. This was something she had never seen before, and without needing to be asked, she joined the brothers and found herself being pulled into the bone crushing hug as they mourned the loss of a great man. Bobby turned up a minute later, and Kerry left the two brothers alone so she could fill her dad in on what happened, and have him hold her as she too cried.

After that, both Dean and Sam grew apart and withdrew themselves. They stayed at the salvage yard for about a month, Dean forever restoring his baby, Sam constantly trying to keep his emotions under control. It was so hard to see them like it, but Kerry knew better than to interfere. That was until Dean made her snap one night.

"_Hey Dean, need any help?"_

"_No"_

"_I think you mean no thanks"_

"_No. I mean no, damnit!"_

"_Who the hell do you think you are? I know you're pissed at your dad, but can't you see that you're letting that anger out on Sam? You're killing him!"_

She'd never forget the look on Dean's face as she said that. He looked like she had just slapped him, and immediately his eyes went wide with guilt, and within seconds he was running into the house calling out to Sam.

It wasn't until they had left that she realised something.

They all forgot her nineteenth birthday. Even she had forgotten it. Mainly because it was the day John died.


	2. Dealing with the Deal

**Author's Note**; Okay, I did a LOT of research for this, but there were so many different dates, I just went with what I could find. I have tried to follow the timeline as closely as possible, but forgive me if I get this wrong. I a new to supernatural, so not sure how I'm doing! Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter! Enjoy:

* * *

2: Dealing with the Deal

She didn't see them for about three months or so after that, and each day she often found herself constantly keeping an ear out, listening out for the unmistakable engine come into the yard. When it finally did come, she didn't actually hear it as it was three in the morning and she was tucked up in bed, fast asleep. No, it was the new dog Jackson that woke her. Jackson was a Siberian husky, and Dean bought him for Kerry as a belated birthday present just before they left again. She nearly named the dog Dean, but realised that not only would it get confusing when the pair were together but Dean would have probably killed her if he knew that she had deliberately had a dog of all things named after him.

Anyway, she woke to Jackson's barks, but just as she was about to pull herself out of bed and ready herself to shout at him, she heard voices coming up from downstairs. She could tell that whoever was talking was angry, but trying to keep quiet, probably for her sake. In her tired fuzziness, her brain registered that she knew the voice, and within seconds, she flew out of bed to look out of her window. Yep, there it was as beautiful as ever: the Impala. Grinning widely, she threw on her hooded jacket before running downstairs. Just as she reached the base of the steps, she stopped to look at the pair of them.

It was obvious that something had happened. Dean for once in his life, actually looked like a scolded child, whereas Sam looked about ready to burst. Just before he could, she decided to step in and make her entrance. As she cleared her throat to let them know she was there, they both turned to face her, and immediately, the anger left Sam's face to be replaced with happiness as he stepped forward and wrapped her into a firm hug, one she gladly returned. She then moved over to Dean, who just took a step back and raised his arms.

"Hey, I don't do chick flick moments" he said, but the twinkle in his eyes told her he was happy to see her.

She smiled and stepped back, noticing out of the corner of her eye that the anger had returned on Sam's face.

"What happened?" she asked.

Immediately, she was filled in about everything from Sam dying to Dean trading his soul for his brother to live. As soon as she heard that Sam had died, she looked to the man she considered her older brother in shock, fawning over him and asking him if he was ok now. He laughed slightly and shook her off, but she didn't fail to notice how quiet Dean had gone. Then they told her about the deal, and her eyes immediately widened and her hands flew to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and she turned a questioning gaze onto Dean.

"Dean, please tell me you didn't…"

"I had no other choice. I couldn't lose him. Y'understand?"

She understood completely, and nodded to confirm this, and immediately, Dean relaxed, ever so slightly. Sam however, bristled even further and finally blew, slamming out of the house and marching down the yard path, towards the direction of Jackson. Kerry watched him go with sad eyes and as she glanced to Dean, she involuntarily gasped. His green eyes had dimmed slightly, and looked haunted. It was then that she really took in how ragged and exhausted he truly looked.

Without saying a word, she exited the room and came back a few minutes later complete with a towel, which she threw at Dean. He gave her a puzzled look.

"No offence, but you look like crap and don't smell too great either."

He forced a smile and as he moved towards the bathroom, she quickly rustled up some food as no doubt the pair of them were hungry. As she was just putting the food on the plate, she heard her bedroom door crash open, so with a sigh, she headed up there to close it again, but the sight that met her at the top of the stairs froze her solidly in place. Dean had forgotten to shut the door, and was currently standing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but a towel. As she looked at him, Kerry could clearly see the droplets of water from his shower slide down his defined muscles, his hair plastered to his head, and his eyes, GOD those eyes, that were right now staring…straight at…her.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk.

Kerry did nothing except swallow, point downstairs and squeak that food was down there, before running into her room, her face red with embarrassment. No, not embarrassment, more jealousy. She wished she could've just walked up to him there and then and hold him, but knew that was reserved for blonde bimbos with huge breasts only.

As soon as her room door was shut, she moved over to the window and sat down on the window seat she had, looking over at the Impala. The more she looked, the more she found herself fighting back her emotions. She could see Sam in the distance, his shoulders heaving as she could see he was crying, but she physically couldn't comfort him. All she could think was that in a year's time, Dean was going to die. Dean was going to hell, and he wasn't coming back.

She broke and burst out crying, leaning her head on the windowsill as she gazed at the now blurry Impala. She didn't hear the knock on the door, or the soft call that followed it, she just sat there crying. She didn't notice the door open and close, and only realised someone was in the room with her when she felt herself being turned round and pulled into a strong, comforting embrace. She wrapped her arms round him and as she inhaled his usual smell of cologne, the car and himself, she buried her head into his chest.

"Hey, now, come on. Calm down."

She hugged him one last time before pulling away and looking into his eyes again, once more being unable to tear her gaze away. Dean gave her a warm smile and reached a hand up to cup her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"That's better. Look, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but you've gotta understand. Sam has a great life in front of him; he can make something of himself. I only have hunting. Sam isn't ready to die, not yet."

"But you are." Kerry whispered.

Dean sighed and patted her softly on the head like he used to do when she was a child.

"I'm afraid so. Now, enough of the chick flick moment. I need booze, and I need a good time!"

He winked and Kerry smiled, but as soon as he left the room, the smile faded. As she made her way downstairs, she heard the Impala drive off, and for a moment she thought the guys had gone again, but then she saw their bags dumped in the hallway and realised they were staying, for now at least. She moved into the kitchen and saw that Sam was sitting at the kitchen table eating, his eyes still slightly red from crying earlier.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Kerry. Any idea where Dean is?"

"He said something about a bar and good time, so chances are he'll be back tomorrow sometime."

Sam frowned and turned back to his food. Kerry sat down next to him and put a hand on top of his, giving him a gentle squeeze, and as he looked up at her, she gave him a warm smile.

"We're gonna find a way out of this Sammy. We always do."

Sam nodded, his eyes taking on a look of determination. Once he finished eating, he stood up and told her he was going to bed. She nodded, and as he left the room, she sank down in one of the chairs, letting her head fall forward onto the table.

She heard a chuckle from behind her as her dad walked into the room.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, and managed a small smile, but Bobby saw through it straight away, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do is there dad?"

She kept her eyes on him, and noticed that even though he gave her an encouraging smile, his eyes didn't quite match.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna try."

Kerry smiled properly then, before deciding to head back to bed. It had been a long night, and to be honest, she didn't think she could deal with it anymore. It was bad enough knowing that Dean was going to die. It was worse seeing how it was tearing Sam up inside. Even though it seemed hopeless, a part of her refused to believe that Dean would really die. Somehow, they were going to save him, even if it killed her in the process.

She found herself unable to sleep, and so gave up the battle and sat up, grabbing her book off the side and propping it open on her legs. It wasn't really a book; it was one of her dad's various journals that he had written over the years. It was nowhere near as detailed as John's was, but it was good enough. As she read, she held on to the necklace round her neck silently drawing strength from it. It was another present from Dean, this time for her thirteenth birthday. He'd seen it when they were hunting a witch. The witch had given it to him as she could sense that Dean knew someone who needed it. Basically, Dean had to say this incantation and a tiny part of him fused to the necklace, meaning that whoever wore it would be able to feel him even when he wasn't around. Dean immediately had given the necklace to Kerry, telling her that if she ever found herself missing the brothers, she only had to hold it to feel him.

She had never taken it off since that day, not even for prom at the end of her senior year. She had received many comments about it, but all she did was touch it, to feel Dean's presence, and somehow she found she could deal with it. It was a medallion shape, with Celtic knots intricately and delicately weaved into each other, to form a large knot in the middle. Even though Dean had only done it in an act of friendship, Kerry felt closer to him for it.

Even now, she found herself relaxing as she continued to hold the necklace, but soon the book fell out of her lap as she started to remember past times with the two brothers, from Christmases to birthdays, to hospital visits when one of them was ill or injured. She remembered them all, and smiled softly, even though tears were once again siding down her face. She looked out of the window, and noticed in shock that the sun was up, and when she checked the time she saw that it was eight in the morning, meaning that the guys had been back for five hours now. Deciding that sleep wasn't coming any time soon, Kerry got up and had a quick shower before dressing and moving downstairs to take Jackson for a walk. They went across the field at the back of the house, and at one point, she thought she heard the Impala, but decided she was hearing things. When they got back to the house though, there it was parked in front of the house, Dean under the hood fiddling about.

"Need some help?"

Dean jumped, and a loud bang echoed across the yard as his head hit the hood. Kerry winced slightly in sympathy, but as she saw the look on his face, she burst out laughing.

She was laughing so much, she didn't notice Dean creeping up until he had her pinned down and started tickling her. She laughed and squealed as he tickled her, and when he stopped, his head was hovering just above hers and their eyes met once again. She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing games, but Kerry swore his head was moving closer to her. No, it wasn't a joke, it was real. She moved up to meet him, but caught the scent of female perfume on his shirt as well as alcohol on his breath, and so she moved herself away. Dean looked confused and she shook her head.

"Try that one more time while your drunk and just after you've had a quick shag, I'll rip your balls off" she warned.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and moved forward, opening his mouth to say something, but Kerry had already moved back into the house, carefully closing the door behind her so that she didn't wake the others up.

Why did he always do this to her?


	3. Understanding

Dean woke up the following morning with a killer headache. At least he thought it was morning, but one look at the clock told him it was actually nearing three in the afternoon. He tried to recall why he felt so rough, and gradually it came back to him. The bar, the totally HOT chick with long blonde hair and large breasts, and those legs…Then he suddenly remembered Kerry. Shit! He'd made a pass at the girl he considered his little sister! He groaned as he sat up, and heard a snort of amusement coming from the door. He looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand, a bottle of aspirin in the other. Dean grinned his thanks before taking the items and gulping down two of the little pills. Bobby watched the man he considered as one of his sons carefully. He could tell that it was just as difficult for Dean to deal with this as it was for them all, but he also knew Dean well enough to know that he would get through it in his own was, which unfortunately, was by getting himself drunk and sleeping with any woman that happened to cross his path. As he watched Dean struggle to stand, Bobby put a firm hand on the man's shoulder to steady him. Dean looked up to thank him, but stopped when he saw the look Bobby was giving him.

"What did I do Bobby?"

"You mean other than hit on Kerry whilst drunk? Not much."

Dean cringed slightly but before he could apologise, Bobby held a hand up, silencing him.

"Look, I'm not about to lecture you. All I'm going to say is that if all your going to do this next year is break your brother and my daughter's hearts by watching you destroy yourself, then stay the Hell outta my way, got it?"

Dean nodded, unable to speak and Bobby gave him a smile before turning and heading out of the room.

"Oh, and it isn't me you should apologise to. That girl has been in love with you for years, don't break her heart."

Dean groaned and flopped back on the bed, but soon decided to apologise to both Sam and Kerry for his actions. Kerry first, then Sam.

He found Kerry outside, changing a tyre on his baby. He didn't go over to her straight away, choosing instead to just stand and watch for a while, tapping his foot along to the cassette she was playing in the car. He had to admit, he enjoyed watching her work on the car. It was like he was watching himself, the way she stroked it, talked to it, as if it were a person. He watched as she tightened the last bolt and stood up, sweat running slightly down her forehead, which she quickly rubbed off, leaving an oily mark behind instead. He found it hard not to laugh at that, but her next move shocked him to the core. She slid into the driver's seat of the car, her legs still out the door, and he saw her pull her jeans off, sliding a pair of shorts on instead. Then, he saw her take her sweat stained top off, and quickly throw another top on, with a shirt on over the top. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the image of her undressing in _his _car. Luckily, she shut the door and started walking round the car, checking for any scratches or dents. Dean looked her up and down, and suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in his head. He'd never seen her in the summer as he and Sam were never there at that time of year, but seeing Kerry now, tall, slim, and curvy, with really long and toned legs, a flat toned stomach and a soft tan to top it off, it suddenly hit Dean that the kid was no longer a kid. She was now a nineteen year old woman. An extremely beautiful one at that. For a minute, Dean contemplated asking Bobby how something could be so beautiful with half his genes, but quickly decided against it as being shot wasn't on his to-do list today.

At that point, Kerry looked up, and as she saw Dean's sharp eyes watching her, she found herself blushing. She opened the car door and switched the music off before grabbing her clothes and shutting the door, then pulling her hair out of its ponytail, letting the light brown hair fall gracefully down her back. She moved up to the house and Dean gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for this morning."

Kerry shrugged, secretly cursing whoever was listening, as she had hoped he'd forgotten.

"It's no deal really. But next time, try to refrain yourself."

"Will do. Now, any idea where Einstein is?"_"Sam _is up in the spare room researching ways to get you out of the deal."

"Oh."

As Dean walked back into the house, Kerry moved into the kitchen to get dinner prepared. As she finished preparing it, she could hear the two brothers talking upstairs. Sometimes one or other would start shouting, and then it would go quiet again. Finally, as she heard the timer go to let her know the food was ready, the guys came down the stairs, laughing and joking, their argument forgotten, for now anyway.

As they ate, Dean got a streak of sauce on his face. Sam and Kerry noticed it at the same time, and glanced at each other before bursting out laughing at the same time. Dean just looked at them in confusion, but neither of them told him what was wrong, just spent the rest of the meal sniggering and coughing in amusement whenever they caught each others gaze. Bobby would have been laughing too if he had been there. He had to travel into town to pick up some parts so wasn't due back for a few hours yet. As Kerry and Sam cleaned up the dishes, still smirking. Dean was beginning to get suspicious that they were up to something. The door knocked and Dean stood to get it. Kerry heard a female's voice, and nudged Sam. The pair of them crept up to watch, and saw Dean flirting with her, but was getting angry that she kept laughing. She moved off again, and Dean shut the door to face the pair, who were now both crying and bent over double with laughter.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Dude, check your face." Sam finally chocked out.

Dean did as he was told, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the pasta sauce smudged on his chin. Kerry began to start laughing again, and quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs when Dean moved towards her, his hands ready to tickle her. Dean knew it was pointless to try and outrun her. She could run circles round him any day, always had been able to do. She was even faster than Sam, and not many people could easily say that. As his primary target had gone, Dean rounded on his unsuspecting younger brother and cuffed the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Sam yelled.

"That's for not telling me, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Baby!"

Before they could throw anymore insults at each other, there was a scream from upstairs. They glanced at each other in worry as they realised Kerry was in trouble and raced up the stairs. Dean pushed past Sam, only to stop dead as he saw Kerry floating in mid-air, clawing at her throat. Sam too was frozen, but as Kerry went limp, they burst into action again. As they neared her, Kerry was thrown backwards. Dean caught her and Sam ran into the room just in time to see a woman look at him from the window.

"Come and play children." she teased before disappearing. Sam ran to the window, but she was gone.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to see Dean holding Kerry…who wasn't breathing. She just lay there completely still in Dean's arms. Dean looked terrified, and Sam wondered if this was how his brother looked after watching him die from being stabbed. Sam knew he had to act fast, so he quickly took Kerry off Dean and started chest compressions. It wasn't until Sam threw his mobile at him that Dean suddenly snapped back to reality. He quickly rang for an ambulance, and once it was on its way, he took over from Sam, while Sam ran downstairs to wait for the ambulance. Before long, the red and blue lights could be seen, and Dean could only watch in silent horror as Kerry was lifted up onto a stretcher and rushed downstairs, chest compressions still going.

"Dean."

"Huh?"

"You go with her. I'll follow in the car once Bobby gets here."

Dean nodded before heading to the ambulance. The paramedic stopped him.

"Sir, only family can go with her."

Dean found himself lose his temper a bit.

"Look, I've known this woman since she was four years old. She's one of my closest friends, and I consider her as a younger sister. Her father isn't here right now and there is no way in Hell that I am letting you take her on her own."

The paramedic nodded and let Dean into the back of the ambulance, as he decided Dean did have a pretty good point. Dean sat next to Kerry the whole way, holding her hand. As they drove, his mind flashed back to the last time he was in an ambulance with her. Last time it was bad. This time it was worse. Last time, she had still been conscious as she arrived at the hospital.

_// Flashback //_

_Bobby came into the room and tossed a pair of keys to Dean, who had just turned twenty one._

"_Hey Dean, I've just had a look at the car you fixed earlier and I think you did a good job. It's only right that you take her out for a spin."_

"_Hey what about me?" thirteen year old Kerry piped up._

_Bobby looked at her in confusion until Dean told him that Kerry had helped him out the whole day. Bobby laughed and nodded._

"_Ok you can go with him."_

_Kerry punched the air in happiness, and soon the pair of them were in the car, seatbelts fastened, and pulling out of the Scrap Yard. Dean asked Kerry if she knew any scenic routes and so she pointed one out to him, one that led up a winding road through the mountain pass._

_As they made their way up the road, they listened to Dean's favourite cassette at the time: Led Zeppelin's greatest hits. They sang along to all the songs, and Dean noted that even at her young age, Kerry had one hell of a good singing voice. He knew she was a dancer too, so he thought that maybe she wanted to perform as a career one day. When he asked, she shook her head._

"_I do it because I love it. I want to work with animals one day. Maybe even join dad in the hunting business."_

_Dean didn't say anything, but he bit his bottom lip, not liking the idea of her becoming a hunter. Yes, she had grown up with it just as much as he and Sam had, but the idea of her being out there fighting and possibly getting hurt scared him more than he'd like to admit. He hoped that when the time came, she chose animals over demons. If she did choose demons, then she would be the next member of their little team. It'd be nice to have somebody in the back seat. Plus, it might be easier to get over arguments with a third. And he'd be able to keep a closer eye on her to protect her._

_It wasn't until they were coming back down the road that disaster struck. The heavens had opened, and rain was pouring down on top of them, making the steering a bit harder to manage. He switched the music off and put the cassette in his pocket so he could keep his concentration._

"_Kerry, I want you to get into the back."_

"_Why?""Just do it please."_

_He didn't say, but it was always safer to be in the back of a car rather than the front, especially if something were to happen such as the car rolling or… Dean yelled out as another car came out from behind them and nudged their car as they passed Dean. Straight away, the car started sliding, and as he tried to straighten it, he noticed that Kerry was silent. Kerry herself was terrified but knew well enough to keep quiet so Dean could focus._

"_You alright back there?" dean yelled._

"_Just drive!" she called back._

_Dean sighed. At least she wasn't frozen in fear. He soon was though, as Kerry suddenly screamed and as he looked, he saw they were heading straight for a cliff. The last thing he remembered before passing out was hitting the wall, and the car rolling down a ditch._

_He was woken up by the feeling of hands touching his face. He moaned and struggled to move, but was held down._

"_Easy there, we're trying to help. You'll be fine. My name's Jack and I'm a paramedic."_

"_Kerry…" dean groaned._

"_Don't worry; my colleague is with her now. She's in safe hands, she's fine."_

_Dean didn't believe she was ok. Not one bit, so as soon as the paramedic moved away, he wrenched himself out of the car, which he noticed was upside down. He heard people shouting at him, but he ignored them as he limped to the back of the car. As he saw the blood soaked hair, he dropped to the floor and called out to Kerry. Kerry briefly heard someone talking to her softly, but she was in so much pain, she just wanted to fall asleep, even though the voice was telling her to stay awake. Just as she was about to sleep, a louder, much clearer voice came to her ears._

"_Kerry! Oh god, what did I do? Kerry!"_

"_D…Dean" she barely whispered._

_Dean's head shot up at the noise and he immediately reached into the car to take her hand. The paramedic tending to her gave him a thankful smile, and he nodded back, his eyes deadly serious._

_Before long, Kerry was pulled out from the car, and Dean gasped as he saw her injuries. Her head was bleeding badly, her right arm was badly swollen and her right leg was lying at an odd angle. She also had a large gash just below her neckline. She cried out as she was moved, but as soon as she was free, Dean was there, holding her hand, keeping his cool green eyed gaze on her light blue one. He didn't let go of her hand until they reached the hospital and she was stretched off to theatre._

_Bobby, Sam and John arrived an hour later, and Sam put his arms round his brother, as inside, he knew Dean needed it. Bobby moved over to him and Dean was expecting a punch, but instead, Bobby thanked him for telling Kerry to get in the back. It turned out that she would have been killed if she had've been in the front, so Dean's instinct saved her life. Three hours later, a surgeon came out to tell them that Kerry was really lucky and had managed to come out of the operation without any major injuries, and that she was going to be fine. Dean had been so relieved, but even now, felt guilty that he could have done something to prevent the crash._

_Needless to say, when he found the cassette in his pocket later on that day, he didn't hesitate to throw it in the nearest bin. That Christmas, he opened his presents from Kerry to find she had done him a new tape._

_// End Flashback //_

They'd been lucky last time, as it was a genuine accident. This time though, was completely different. This time, it was a direct attack, and somebody he loved had been hurt. He was angry this time, and his family seemed to realise this as they kept their distance to allow him to vent out his anger. They were told that they could go and see her, and they all moved into her room. She was still unconscious, but the doctor explained that it was because she had lost a lot of oxygen. Whatever had done this to her had almost chocked her to death. Dean felt his hand tremble as he linked it with one of her own. He was nearly crying as he saw her weak, pale form lying there, still and silent. 'No way is she ever becoming a hunter' he vowed to himself, but deep down, he knew that once he went to hell, she would end up teaming with Sam.

One by one, everyone left the room, even Bobby after a push, but Dean outright refused to stay until she woke up.

"Look, you guys go home and get some sleep. I'm not leaving her here alone. Trust me, I'm used to this." he gave Sam a pointed look as he said this and Sam grinned. Bobby thanked Dean before heading out with Sam.

As soon as they left, Dean stood and gently kissed her forehead.

"I promise, I'm gonna kick the son of a bitches ass for doing this to you."

He thought her felt her hand twitch, but when he asked her to do it again, he got no response. He sat back down and began to tell her stories about some of the hunts that he and Sam had been on. He stayed awake the whole time, and when he stopped talking, he found himself thinking back to earlier that day, when he had seen her change in the car. He knew that he'd never sit in that seat the same way again, and as he thought about it more, he suddenly imagined himself being the one to remove her jeans on the seat, only in this vision, she didn't put a pair of shorts on. He snapped out of it and slapped himself round the face.

"Don't go there Dean." he warned himself, but then thought back to what Bobby told him earlier.

"That girl loves you so don't break her heart."

He looked back at Kerry, new thoughts swimming in his head. Thinking back on all the times they spent together, he began to realise something. The way she smiled at him, the way he smiled back. The way he loved seeing her smile, the way he treated her as an equal, not a sex toy, the sheer panic he felt in the crash and then today… He leant forward again to speak softly to her, as if he was afraid that someone would walk in on him.

"Hey, I know you love me, and I'm not sure, but I can't say I don't feel the same way about you. . . I mean, you've been like my little sister all these years, and it's not until now that I've realised that it could be more. But I promise I'll figure it out before I go to Hell. I promise."

As he finished, he lowered his head and kissed the side of her mouth, unable to kiss her in the middle as she had a breathing tube in her mouth. As he pulled away, he felt her stir, and slowly her eyes opened and Dean's breath hitched as her bright blue eyes connected with his eyes.

"Dean? " she croaked as she recognised those eyes.

Unfortunately, the movement of talking caused her to choke on the tube and Dean wasted no time getting a nurse to check her over, all the time grinning madly because she was awake, alive. She was going to be fine.


	4. Heartache

_Hey everyone, it's me again! I'm writing this on the train, and it's kinda hard trying to type when you're being tossed around like a salad hahaha. Anyway, here is the next instalment. Please keep with this story as I have a really good idea for the ending so please stick with me! I promise it'll be worth it in the end._

As soon as Kerry had been given the all-clear by the hospital, she had gone home, as that was where she felt more comfortable. Dean, of course, took looking after her so seriously, it was like someone would jump up and hit him or something if he didn't do a good enough job. He and Sam stayed for a week, until she was up and moving about again, and once they were happy that she was going to make a full recovery, they headed off again. The morning they departed, Sam announced that it was likely that they wouldn't be back for quite a while, and Kerry knew it really meant they wouldn't be back for at least six months, it usually did. She hugged Sam tightly, and also hugged dean, giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Remember your promise" she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a serious look before nodding his head. He slid into the car, his mind immediately flashing back to the other day, but he quickly blanked it out and put an AC/DC tape in.

Sam kept glancing at dean in slight confusion after they pulled out of the yard, and after about an hour, dean found it a bit frustrating.

"What?" he snapped.

"Jeese, calm down dude. I was only going to ask what the promise was."

"How the hell did you hear that?""I have excellent hearing, plus I was standing right next to you so I kinda heard it anyway." Sam shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave his brother a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before answering.

"It's nothing really. Turns out Kerry loves me."

"Seriously, you only just worked it out? Man, she's loved you for years, how did you only just notice?"

"I didn't. Bobby told me."

At that, Sam burst out laughing, and dean punched his arm. Still grinning, Sam rubbed his arm and decided to wind his brother up further.

"Oh man! You really are blind dude! I've known for about ten years now. You really are blind!"

Dean had about enough. He pulled onto the side of the road, and the second he cut the engine, he got out the car, and slammed the door behind him as he walked away, a glare on his face the whole time. Sam gulped slightly and sat back in his seat, knowing that to go after Dean right now would be suicidal, and that was definitely something he wasn't. It suddenly dawned on him as he thought back at the look on Dean's face. Dean had the same feelings towards Kerry, but Sam also knew that Cassie hurt him real bad, so it was probably tearing up, wanting to be with someone, but terrified that they would hurt him. Or in this case, he was terrified that she would get hurt, or worse. Sam immediately wished he could take back the past few minutes, but the damage had been done and he'd now have to suffer the consequences.

Dean walked to the side of the road and kicked some dust into the air. He knew he had overreacted, but right at that moment he didn't care less. He stared out at the open space surrounding him, thinking about Kerry. He knew he wanted to be with her, but he just didn't want to drive her away like he had done before. Then there was the whole Cassie thing. She broke his heart, and he didn't want that again. Sure, he acted all tough and like he didn't care, but deep down, it nearly killed him when Cassie said they were over, and he just didn't know if he was ready for another relationship if it was going to end like that. Plus, he actually kinda enjoyed sleeping with different women, not having to worry about going home to the same person every day. Ok, so he slept around. He did feel bad about it, but at the same time, he only had a few months to live, so he wanted to make the most of it, and unless he took Kerry with him everywhere, which would mean risking her life, then he wouldn't get it.

As if someone was reading his thoughts about taking Kerry with him, his phone started ringing, the caller I.D showing that it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Well, Kerry thinks she has a lead as to what attacked her."

"We know it was that woman."

"No, she thinks that there was something more behind it. She also says that you're going to need to take her with you to figure it out as if it's what she thinks it is, then you guys won't understand the language, whereas she can."

"Right. We didn't get too far, so we'll come back and pick her up. Tell her to pack quickly as we're only stopping long enough for her to get in the car."

"She's already upstairs and is nearly done."

Dean hung up the phone and growled slightly. He was hoping for some time away from Kerry to get his head in gear, but at the end of the day, he realised that he would probably find it easier to work it out if she was around.

Eventually, Dean moved back to the car and after apologising to Sam, turned back to the house and filled his brother in on what Kerry had thought. Sam nodded, having thought the same thing, and soon they were back at the yard, where Kerry was waiting for them, a bag in one hand, staff in another. Dean smirked as he opened the boot for her to dump her stuff in. even though they had an arsenal of weapons in the boot, she always preferred her staff. It was her mothers, made from titanium and blessed by a shaman. It was only baton sized but when she flicked it a certain way, it opened up into a long staff. Dean had seen her fight with it, and to be honest, he never wanted to annoy her while she was holding it, as she was deadly. Lethal. He saw her fight once, and he had to admit, his jaw had dropped at her grace and beauty, yet at the same time, her sharp focus and steely determination mixed in with the power of her blows, impressed him more than most things.

Kerry slid into the back seat and closed her eyes as she smiled happily and sank back into the leather.

"Glad to be back?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea." she answered, keeping her eyes closed and the smile on her face.

Dean got back in his seat, and Bobby popped his head in the window, looking at Kerry.

"You be careful, ok?"

"Always am dad."

"And you two, look after her."

"Yes sir." they replied in unison, and Dean added "always do."

Bobby nodded, satisfied that they were ok, and then hit the back of the car to let Dean know it was ok to leave. He watched the car leave, and as it disappeared out of view he had a sudden bad feeling in his stomach, as if something was going to go wrong. He quickly brushed the feeling aside though. Kerry was with Sam and Dean, and he knew that both brothers would die for her safety, so he knew she was going to be just fine.

Back in the car, Sam and Dean were having yet another argument, this time about who got the bed and who got the floor at the motel they were going to stay in that night. Kerry had put up with it for a while, but eventually enough was enough.

"Will both of you just SHUT UP?!" she called.

They both stopped bickering and looked at her as if she'd pulled a gun out on them. She continued to frown for a few seconds, but seeing the looks on their faces caused her to grin.

"That's better. Now, why don't you both have the beds and I will quite happily sleep on the sofa."

They both looked like they were going to argue with that, but one look from her shut them up, as it was a look that said that it was final. Dean shrugged and turned back to his driving. Sam went back to looking out of the window, and Kerry leant forward and reached out to the tape player.

"What do you think you're doing?" dean asked.

She rolled her eyes and simply turned the volume up further before sliding back in her seat and bobbing her head as ACDC's 'You shook me all night long' started to play.

It took them about ten hours before they reached the town they were investigating, and as Dean parked, he glanced at his brother and Kerry and smiled to see that they were both fast asleep.

"Awww, how sweet." he muttered.

Sam cracked one eye open and punched Dean before realising that they had stopped.

"We're here?"

"Nope. We're there."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kerry, the same smile appearing on his face that Dean had as he saw how she was curled up against the seat, just like she used to as a child. He, like Dean, had really missed having her with them in the car, but it was just too dangerous to bring her along on too many missions. He knew full well she could keep up with the best of them, but he just couldn't stand to see her get hurt. He waited out in the car with her as Dean went in to register them, and when Dean came back, he moved to the boot to grab their bags. Dean moved to the back of the car and opened the door, but Kerry didn't move. He found it really funny with Kerry because if it wasn't him, Sam, John or Bobby, Kerry would have sliced his throat by now, but because her subconscious knew it was one of them, she slept straight through, and Dean knew from experience that the only thing that could wake her up now WAS a demon. He smiled and gently slid her out of the car before picking her up bridal style. Her head rolled slightly and instinctively, she rested her head against his chest and sighed deeply as she returned to her sleep.

Sam came back out to take the car and get some food, and Dean carried Kerry up to the room, placing her gently on one of the beds and taking her shoes, socks, jeans and jacket off, leaving her in just her underwear and her sports top. He then moved over to her bag and found her shorts that she wore to bed and quickly slipped them on her before pulling the covers back and laying her down, covering her again. When Sam came back about half an hour later, Dean was sitting on the couch with a blanket pulled over himself, watching TV. Kerry had curled herself up again and was facing away from them, still asleep. He smiled, realising that the fact Dean was on the couch meant his brother was allowing him to have the other bed.

"Hey, dean."

Dean looked up and caught the bottle of beer that Sam threw to him. He nodded his thanks and opened the bottle as Sam made his way over to the side and dumped the bag on it, grabbing his own bottle and having a drink from it. He then joined Dean on the couch and the two sat in companionable silence as they watched the TV. About an hour later, they were still watching a quiz show, and were arguing over one of the answers when Kerry woke.

"The capital of Florida is St Augustine, Dean!""I think you'll find it's Orlando, Sam!"

"Actually, you're both wrong. The answer is Tallahassee."

They both looked over at Kerry, and she slid out of the bed before popping in the bathroom. As she was gone, they waited for the answer, and sure enough, they were both proven wrong as the answer came back as Tallahassee.

When she came back into the room, both brothers were about to strip off and get into bed. Sam had taken his jeans off and was just pulling his shirt off, but Kerry's eyes were firmly on Dean, who had just removed his shirt, opting to keep his trousers on. He glanced at Kerry out of the corner of his eye and winked at her, grinning as she turned away, a slight blush crossing her face. She slid back into bed, and found herself slipping into a peaceful sleep, filled with images of Dean without his shirt.

The real work started the next day, as Dean strolled off to a bar, Kerry and Sam headed to the local library to do some research. Teenage girls kept going missing. The same date of every month, and always around about the same time. Most were out with friends, but some were just walking. The local authorities just thought there was a serial killer on the loose, but Sam thought it could possibly be a restless spirit. As they worked, there was a sudden bump from behind them, and they turned to see Dean leaning against the window, a silly grin on his face. Kerry ignored him and carried on her research, but Sam went out to speak with his older sibling. She watched as the pair argued, but then something caught her eye. The screen showed that a teenage girl had been murdered back in the 1990s and her mother had been arrested for threatening to kill the families of the boys that did it. The date her daughter had been killed was May 16th, 1994. So far, every one of the girls that had vanished had gone on the anniversary of the daughters' death and at around four in the afternoon. She noted down the names of the six victims that had gone missing and tucked them away for use later. Sam came back in looking thoroughly annoyed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Dean's just acting like an idiot again. He only left because he caught a glance of a woman down the road that he looked interested in and chased after her."

Kerry turned her gaze back to the computer, forcing her anger and jealousy down. Sam patted her softly on the shoulder before he returned to his own work.

An hour later, Kerry sent a number of files to the printer and told Sam she was heading back to the hotel for a shower and make use of the room while the two guys were out. She collected the papers and handed the librarian some money for them, then headed out into the busy road and over to the motel. The more she walked, the more the clouds became overcast, and by the time she reached the motel, a light drizzle of rain was falling, but she could feel it getting heavier and knew they were in for one hell of a storm soon. As she reached their room, she could hear a strange noise coming from inside, and so she guessed that she wouldn't have the room to herself after all. She sighed in defeat and pushed the door open, moving past their bags as she stepped into the space. What she saw caused her to freeze in horror.

Dean was back, but he wasn't alone. Kerry flicked the light on, to see a shirtless Dean lying next to something on the bed that she had been sleeping on the night before. Something that revealed itself to be a woman. Blonde, big breasts, just the sort he would go for. The papers in her hand fell to the floor as her eyes watered. The woman caught sight of her, and as she gasped, Dean moved and turned to face Kerry, thinking it was Sam. His jaw dropped as he saw Kerry standing there with tears in her eyes. She just shook her head as he moved towards her, and without saying a word, she turned and ran out of the room, forgetting to pick her bag up, and not caring that the papers were still scattered on the floor, and also not caring that the light rain was now a torrential downpour. She just had to get away.

The pain was suffocating her, and she found herself running, not caring that she had no idea where she was going. Her hair was plastered to her face, her clothes started to weigh her down, but still she kept on running, even though her vision was blurring due to the force of the rain. Suddenly, she slipped down a small ravine and landed heavily onto her left leg. The next thing she knew, something was coming towards her, smiling grotesquely. She shuddered, but as the thing moved closer to her, suddenly in the back of her mind, she realised the date. May 16th. And as she left the library at about three, she guessed it was around four now, and that meant only one thing. She was in a whole lotta trouble. The figure continued to move towards her, and as it reached out and touched her, she let out a scream as an immense pain shot through her body. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the sound of her phone ringing.


	5. Dealing with Spirits

Dean threw his phone down on the bed with a frustrated yell. Sam walked in at that moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked at the sight of his brother and the papers still scattered on the floor.

"I was asleep on the bed and the bitch at reception came up and started kissing me. She pushed me onto the bed and was trying to kiss me but I pushed her off. At that point, I noticed someone was in the room, and I thought it was you, but it was Kerry, and she ran off. I've been trying to phone her but she isn't responding."

Sam frowned slightly, but pulled his phone out to ring Kerry. He knew that even though she was extremely emotional right now, she would answer her phone if she knew it was him ringing. When the phone went onto voice mail, he grew worried and snapped his phone shut.

"She's not answering. Something's not right."

Dean said nothing. His face drew serious and he pushed past Sam and grabbed his keys before slamming the motel room door shut behind him. Sam scooped the papers off the floor and skimmed through them, his eyes widening as he read the hand written note taped to the final page.

_Hey guys, I figured it out. We're definitely dealing with a spirit. Leslie Ashby was killed by four schoolmates in 1994. Her mother, Karen killed all four girls by kidnapping and shooting them, one every year on the anniversary. She held them hostage at a small hut in the forest nearby. She would lure each girl into a ravine, then when they were weak, she'd drag them to the hut before torturing and eventually killing them. Karen was eventually caught and was killed by being shot, but it would seem that she was so angry over the death of her daughter that her spirit stayed, and to this day, she still takes a victim as she doesn't realise that she has actually justified her daughter's death._

Sam put the paper down and immediately rang Dean, who answered after just three rings.

"Did you get her?"

"Nope, but I did look at the papers she dropped. Looks like she's even better at her research than I am."

Dean whistled. Better than Sam? That was impressive.

"So, what? You know where we'll find her?"

"Uh-huh. A hut in the forest. It's the 16th today, and I have a horrible feeling that the spirit's next victim is none other than Kerry."

Dean raced back to the motel, and Sam barely had time to get into the car before they were speeding off towards the forest.

"So you're sure she's taken Kerry?" Dean asked.

"Well yeah it makes sense. Kerry was highly emotional at the time, and so would have been attracted to areas with high EMF readings, so she probably ended up being lured there by the spirit. It would explain why she hasn't answered our calls."

Dean went quiet with thought, but his foot pressed down harder on the accelerator.

Kerry woke up and moaned as she felt how light headed she was. Her arms were tied up above her head, and she realised that she was also standing, which made her feel even weaker than she already was. She did a quick sweep of her body and to her relief found that there were no serious injuries, only injuries that she had sustained from the fall. She struggled to try and loosen the bindings on her wrist, but found they were too tight. She dropped her head and sighed, just as the room began to grow cold.

"My, my, are we trying to escape?"

"No, I'm not. In fact I love being trussed up like a turkey so much I thought I'd stay here for a while."

The spirit glowered at her and sent a wave of energy towards her. Kerry yelled as the energy slammed into her drained body, and she slumped slightly, wincing as her bindings cut into her wrist. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the spirit picked a small knife off the counter, and as it turned towards her, she started to struggle again.

"Stay away from me you crazy bitch!"

"Now, I don't appreciate swearing. I always used to tell my daughter off for swearing, but she never listened to me."

She moved forward again, and slowly placed the knife against Kerry's arm before slicing across the smooth skin. Kerry cried out and kicked out at the spirit, sending her backwards.

"Look, I know you were destroyed when your daughter was murdered, and I can understand why you would want to kill those that did it, but they're all dead now! You have no reason to stay anymore!"

The spirit looked saddened for a minute, but then reverted back to her angry self and flew at Kerry, slashing her randomly with the knife. Kerry yelled even more as the spirit then dropped the knife and picked up a stick and started hitting her with it. In the back of her mind, Kerry heard the sound of the impala engine, but she wasn't sure if she heard right suddenly, the spirit hit her right on the side of her head, and all Kerry felt was a burst of pain, and the world around her went black.

Dean and Sam drove through the forest, desperately looking for the hut. Sam suddenly sat up straight and pointed to his left.

"Dean!"

"I got it!"

The car halted and the pair of them flew out, racing to the boot and grabbing a couple of weapons each. Sam also grabbed Kerry's staff, knowing she would probably want it, even if she was in no condition to fight herself. They ran into the hut and started looking around, but just as they reached the final room, the door flew open and the pair of them were sent crashing into the wall behind them. Dean groaned as he sat up, and as he looked, he could see the spirit moving towards Sam, which meant that he was free to race into the other room. Sam nodded to say he could handle the spirit, and so Dean jumped up and launched himself into the other room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it before he turned back to Kerry. He could see by the way she was standing that she was unconscious. He moved over to her and gently cupped her face.

"Come on Kerry, wake up."

Kerry could hear muffled noises, and then heard something slam. The next thing she knew she could vaguely hear someone coming towards her. She wanted to flinch, but she knew she had no energy to move. She kept her eyes closed, but when something touched the sides of her face, she started thrashing again.

"Kerry! Stop, it's me!"

Kerry stopped moving and her eyes slowly opened. As her vision cleared, she saw Dean standing in front of her, relief flooding his features. She wanted to be happy to see him, but she just couldn't, the sight of him being with the other woman burned in her mind, once more reminding her that it would never happen between them. Dean cut her free and she would have fallen on the floor if he didn't keep his arm round her waist. She held on to him and they moved back into the other room to see Sam being pinned against the wall, the spirit choking him. Dean let go of Kerry and raced forward to save his brother. Kerry slowly made her way to the front door, and eventually slid out, stumbling over towards the car. She remembered from her research that the mother of the girl murdered had never had a burial; she had just been left nearby to rot.

As she started to look around for the corpse, she could hear Sam and Dean fighting, and just as she reached one of the sides, Dean came flying through the window, landing a few meters away from her. Not caring that she was in pain, Kerry ran over to him.

"Dean! You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. Eww."

Kerry looked down at his last comment and grinned. It would seem that Dean had found the corpse for her. She gave Dean the salt and lighter, and told him to wait there as she had to draw the spirit out. She called out to Sam who joined them a few seconds later. She moved back to the house and yelled out to the spirit.

"Ok Karen, I won't fight you any more. You can have me."

The spirit appeared in front of her and Kerry gradually stepped back, nearing the corpse, where Dean and Sam were waiting. The spirit grew angry and suddenly lurched forward, grabbing Kerry by the throat.

"NOW!" she called out.

Sam and Dean both threw salt over the corpse, and the spirit froze, giving Kerry a confused look.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Letting you move on so you can be with your daughter." Kerry answered.

Dean dropped the lighter on the corpse, and as the flames encased the body, the sprit screamed, and in a flash, was gone. Kerry sank to the floor and rubbed her throat.

"That was close" she muttered.

Sam moved over to her and helped her up. He then did a quick look at her to determine whether she needed hospital treatment or not.

"Sam, I'm fine. I just want to get back, get patched up and get on the next train home."

Sam looked at her in confusion, but noticed the way Dean's shoulders slumped, and realised the reason she was leaving.

"Kerry…""No, Sam. I'm going home. I can't cope with the heartache anymore. Ring me when you find the thing that came after me. All my notes are in the book that I'll give you. When the time comes, I can come and help, but until then, I'm staying with my dad."

Sam stepped forward and put an arm round her, but she shrugged him off and got into the back seat of the car. She noticed that Dean kept glancing at her in the rear view mirror the whole way back, but she ignored him. When they got back to the motel, she moved into the bathroom to have a shower and patch herself up.

While she was tending to her wounds, she could hear the argument going on between the brothers.

"Forget it Sam. She won't believe me and you know she won't""but you have to tell her Dean! That wasn't what she thought it was! I know that wasn't you Dean!""It was me, but like I said, I pushed the woman off. I couldn't do that to Kerry. I'd never do that to her."

Kerry lowered her eyes and brushed away the tears. She knew he was telling the truth but she still felt hurt. Plus, she genuinely wanted to get home as she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to fight for a while and the last thing she wanted was to end up slowing the guys down. She moved out of the bathroom and deliberately went over to Dean and handed him a needle and thread along with a dressing.

"Hey, I need you to sort the cut on my shoulder out please. I can't reach it."

Dean took the items off her and sent her a thankful smile. She returned it with a soft smile and kissed his cheek.

"I realise I jumped to conclusions back there, and I apologise."

He nodded, and sat down on the bed so that she could sit in between his legs while he sewed her up. Sam was much better at it than he was, but all of them knew that Kerry had been more shaken up than she'd like to admit back there and just needed Dean's comfort at that minute.

They decided to stay at the motel that night, and the following morning, Dean and Sam drove Kerry to the station, and she caught the train home. She received many looks from the other passengers but she ignored them, instead giving the brothers another hug each. Dean held her for slightly longer than Sam, and when he pulled away, he felt reluctant to do so, and he also had to fight the urge to kiss her. She moved onto the train and they stayed on the platform until the train actually left. She sank back in her chair and brushed away a tear. As always, when she was separated from them, she felt as though a part of her was missing and she always cried. A young looking woman sat opposite her and smiled warmly at her. The way her eyes crinkled told Kerry she was older than she looked, but she still looked very young and beautiful. She returned the smile and brushed another tear away with her bandaged hand.

"Are you ok honey?" the woman asked with a soft accent.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. I just had a bad night last night, and my friends decided it would be best for me to head back home. I can't blame them though, the job they do is very tiring and in my state I'd slow them down, but it's always hard to see them go."

The woman nodded and patted her hand sympathetically. Kerry smiled at her again, and the pair continued to talk, but Kerry was very careful to not mention the guys' real names or anything about their line of work.

When the stop came for her to get off, she turned to say goodbye to the woman, but when she turned, there was no-one there. She looked really confused at that, and the look was still on her face as she greeted her dad at the station.

"What's up pal?" he asked.

"I was just talking to this woman, but she vanished."

Bobby chuckled.

"Don't worry. Not all spirits are bad, and the good ones seem to know when someone needs some support."

Kerry nodded and hugged her dad, both of them being careful of her injuries. Bobby drove them home and Kerry kept thinking about the woman. She felt as though she had seen her somewhere before, but it just didn't add up. It wasn't until much later that night that she suddenly sat up and ran downstairs, where Bobby was sitting on the couch watching the telly.

"What's up Kerry?""I think I know who she was. Where's that photo of john, Mary and the kids?"

Bobby pointed over to the mantle and Kerry ran over to it. The second her eyes landed on Mary's face, she gasped.

"Oh my god. Dad, it was Mary!"

"Well, john loved you like a daughter, and I guess he knew you needed to speak to someone so maybe he asked Mary to talk to you as you would have freaked out if he walked onto the train."

Kerry fell silent and just nodded. She then moved outside and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know if what dad said was right, but thank you guys. It really helped. Now, do me a favour will you and ask your son to get his ass in gear?"

She could've sworn she heard John laugh at that, but put it down to her imagination. She smiled once more and headed back in, deciding to get some sleep.


	6. Witch

Another three months passed with no word from the brothers, and Bobby had seen a drastic change in his daughter. Every day the deadline for Dean came closer, she grew quieter and quieter, yet was more and more desperate to find a way to get him out of the deal. He also noticed that she wasn't eating as much as usual and was beginning to lose weight. Even clothes that had been tight fitting looked loose on her, and it was worrying him as much as everything else. In the end, he paid for Kerry and three of her friends to go on holiday to New Orleans for a week. Kerry had been reluctant at first, but once Bobby assured her that he would let her know if the guys came back, she agreed to go, deciding that maybe it was a good idea to get away for a while.

The third night into the holiday, Kerry had been persuaded to go out with her three friends and do some shopping. They reached the historic voodoo museum, and of course, the others all wanted to go in. Kerry shrugged her shoulders and followed them in, and while they ogled all the artefacts, she stood to one side, lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts were interrupted though, when one of her friends nudged her.

"Hey Kerry. Isn't that the guy that used to pick you up from school sometimes?"

Kerry's head snapped up and she looked over to where her friend was pointing. As she caught sight of him, her jaw dropped, but she soon closed it as a smile spread across her face. She moved from her spot and slid up behind him, then covered his eyes with her hands.

"BOO!" she yelled.

Dean flew backwards and crashed into a shelf as he spun to face his 'attacker'. When he saw Kerry laughing so hard she was almost on the floor, he relaxed his stance and gave her a puzzled look.

"Kerry? What are you doing here?"

"Holiday" she laughed.

Sam walked in at that moment, and as he saw Kerry, he came over and gave her a hug. He laughed with her as she told him what she did to Dean, and Dean stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.

"So, what brings you two to New Orleans?"

"Witch" sam answered.

"Need any help?"

Sam looked like he was going to say no, but Dean saw something in Kerry, something he didn't like. Yes, she was smiling and laughing, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes. Her eyes themselves seemed to have lost some colour, and as he observed her more carefully, he could see that she was paler, and had lost a fair amount of weight.

"If you want, then you're more than welcome to tag along"

Kerry smiled and thanked Dean, before moving off to tell her friends that she wasn't staying with them for the rest of the holiday.

Sam looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Why'd you say yes, Dean?"

"Did you not notice how skinny she is sam? She's weak, pale and looks ill. I want to find out why and I can't do that if I don't observe her."

Sam nodded, casting Kerry a worried glance. Both brothers made a mental note to ring Bobby later to get some answers, but for now, they were doing some research, so they told Kerry to go back to her hotal and pack, and then meet them at their own hotel later on in the day. She nodded and moved off with her friends, and the two brothers returned to their investigation.

Bobby was sitting watching a film when the phone went. Without checking the caller display, he answered.

"Hey Bobby."

"Dean. What's up?"

"Kerry. We're in New Orleans and saw her today, but I can tell something's not right with her."

Bobby sighed slightly and sat back further in his chair.

"Well, the closer it comes to your deadline, the more detached she is. Whenever she hears a car go past, even though she knows it isn't you guys, I see her eyes dart to the window. It's you, Dean. Sam's the same, I just know he is. The thing that worries me the most with Kerry is that she isn't eating."

Dean frowned, and then bit his lip in thought, before suddenly coming up with an idea.

"Bobby, I want you to send another bag up here with Kerry's clothes. I think it'll be nice to have her with us for a couple of weeks. I'll try and speak to her."

"Ok. But you do know she won't listen?"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm going to try as hard as I possibly can."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks bobby."

As he hung up, Dean heard a knock at the motel door and opened it to see a tired looking Kerry standing there.

"Hey, come in."

She did, and dumped her bag next to his and sam's. Dean moved over to the kitchenette and put the kettle on. Kerry sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, flicking through the channels, even though she wasn't really paying attention.

"Why so quiet kiddo? It's not like you."

"Yeah, well, people change Dean. You of all people should know that."

Dean rolled his eyes and moved over to her, standing in front of her so that she was unable to see the telly screen.

"I need you to listen to me Kerry. I know how upset you are that I'm going to die. Trust me, I know how hard it is, but you have to stay strong. You have to live, because I'm going to need your help to get me the Hell out of there, and if you die too, then you won't be much help will you?"

Kerry lowered her head, and Dean tilted it back up. As she looked at his eyes, a tear slid down her cheek, but was quickly brushed away by Dean. She gave him a watery smile and he smiled back, before ruffling her hair and moving back over to the kettle to make coffee. Kerry wiped the rest of her tears away, and actually began to pay attention to the channel that was playing.

Sam came in an hour later, complete with a couple of bags stuffed full off food. Dean had gone for a shower, so it was Kerry that stood to retrieve the bags off him. He watched her as she began to unpack, a small frown on his face.

"Do you have something to say to me sam? I'd rather you just say it rather than give me strange looks."

Sam blinked, wondering how she knew what he was doing, but when she turned to face him, he put the thought out of his mind.

"Why aren't you eating? Bobby says you aren't sleeping, you aren't eating and all you ever seem to do is constantly read and scribble down notes."

Kerry said nothing, just moved over to her bag and rummaged about until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a green notebook, and sam could see that it was almost overflowing with bits of paper sticking out of it. She wordlessly handed it too him and as he flicked through the pages, his eyes widened in amazement.

"There are exactly two hunderd and three different ideas written down. All of them are ideas to save Dean. Every single one ends up with someone dying. The reason I haven't been eating and sleeping is because I can't be out here with you guys, and it is tearing me up to know that the days are passing and I don't know if I'm going to get the chance to say goodbye to Dean before he dies, and so I am determined to do anything in my goddam power to ensure he stays alive!"

As she finished, she realised that she was not only shouting, but crying too. Sam stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, and she rested her head against his chest as she cried. Sam looked up and saw Dean slip into their bedroom, but not before he gave his younger brother a look to say that he heard every word that Kerry had just said. Kerry eventually pulled away from sam and took her book off him again, placing it back inside her bag. Dean came back into the room, and so Kerry decided to grab a shower in the now vacant bathroom. As soon as the shower came on, Dean faced sam.

"I can't believe she'd do all this for me. Well, I can believe it, but I don't want her to end up killing herself over it. It's been hard enough keeping you under control, let alone her on top."

Sam smiled at that. Trust Dean to turn a serious situation into an amusing one. He clapped his older brother on the shoulder.

"I think we should keep her with us for a while. I mean, we only have nine months left, so it's only fair that she gets to spend time with you."

Dean nodded his agreement and fell silent as he waited for Kerry to come back out from her shower.

Kerry's bag with a bunch of extra clothes arrived two days later, along with a letter from Bobby telling them all to be careful and telling Kerry to make sure she ate and slept as she'd be no good on the team if she kept nearly passing out. She smiled as she read that, and then turned back to the laptop. The guys had gone out for shopping, leaving kerry behind to sleep, but she had been unable too, so had decided to continue sam's research for the witch they were hunting. As she typed, she scratched an itch on her shoulder, and as she felt the delicate scar there, she closed her eyes, blocking out the memory. That scar was the only one she had received from the spirit she fought last time she was with the guys, but it also reminded her of seeing Dean lying next to that woman in the bed. She quickly shook the thought out of her head and went back to her work. Suddenly, she noticed something and just as she finished reading it, it all fell into place and everything they knew about this witch suddenly fell into place like a jigsaw.

As she began piecing everything together, the phone in the room began to ring, and so she stood up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You won't find me, my dear girl, but I can find you. If you and your boys don't stop trying to hunt me, something wicked your way may come."

As the voice stopped speaking, a loud, piercing squeal filled the room, causing Kerry to scream and drop the phone to cover her ears. The glass of the windows, the photo frames and the mirror all smashed, showering her in tiny shards of glass, and she cried out as she ducked from it and ended up landing on a small patch of it, slicing all up her left hand. She huddled where she lay, covering her ears and blocking out the sound, and when it finally stopped, she sighed in relief before jumping up and grabbing her phone to call Dean.

"Hey Kerry."

"Umm, don't worry about the mess when you get back, kay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"well, I got a phone call from our witch telling me that if we didn't stop tracking her she was gonna do something bad to us. As she hung up, there was this god awful noise that blew up pretty much every bit of glass in the room."

"Are you ok?"

"Umm, yeah about that. I think I'm going to get a cab to the hospital as I landed on some of the glass and I have a few nasty gashes up my arm and hand."

Dean confirmed that he and sam would meet her there shortly, and as he tossed the mobile over to sam, he quickly spun the car round and raced back to the hotel. Sam gave Dean a horrified look as Dean filled him in, and as soon as they parked the car, they both ran up to the room, to see the hotel manager staring into the room with a scared expression. She saw the two men approach and moved over to them.

"I am so sorry about this! I have no idea what happened. All of a sudden all the phones went haywire and then we heard the crashing of the glass, but noone could get onto this floor to help, and guests on this floor were unable to get out of their rooms to help. Then, everything suddenly went back to normal, and I got up here to see her covered in blood and holding her left arm. She's just been taken to hospital by my husband. I am so sorry about your sister."

Sam thanked her for her patience and Dean mentioned that sje wasn't their sister. He moved into the room, and quickly packed all of their possesions. The hotel owner gave them directions to the hospital, and the pair of them headed over to see Kerry. Sam rang Bobby and told him what happened, and Bobby told him that he was heading down to them, as they were going to need extra help this time.

The hotel owner's husband saw the pair of them come into the ER, and hurried over to them. Dean and sam both thanked him, and he smiled, saying that it was no problem. After finding a nurse to say that the family were there, he left, and Dean moved over to the cubicle where Kerry was. He slid in and she gave him a warm smile as he came over to her.

"How are you?" he asked.

She uncovered her arm, and Dean winced. Sam walked in at that moment and saw it, and he took a sharp intake of breath. Her whole hand was smothered in blood, and three of the gashes were still bleeding. Bits of glass could be seen stuck in the wound and Kerry hissed every time she moved her hand. The doctor came into the cubicle, and asked the two men to wait outside for a while. They both saw how alarmed kerry looked at that, and so Dean decided to stay while sam waited outside for Bobby, who had just texted to let them know that he was going to be about another five or six hours.

Dean sat with Kerry, holding her good hand the whole time. She squeezed his hand as the pieces of glass were pulled out, and when the doctor had to dig deeper to get the smaller fragments, Dean felt her tense up in pain, so he slid onto the bed to sit next to her and wrap an arm round her. She buried her face into his shoulder and bit onto his jacket as the pain intensified. He rubbed her arm, and when the doctor told her that the glass was all out, she sighed in relief. Then she tensed again, as she had to have antiseptic applied to the wounds, and the three main ones had to be stitched. The doctor had to go to the supplies closet to get the needle and thread. Kerry looked up at the clock to see that it had taken nearly two hours just to get the glass shards out, and she knew that it would be at least another hour before the stitches were in. she groaned and buried her head further into Dean's shuoulder, barely even registering when sam poked his head in to see if everything was ok.

It took longer than she expected for her hand to be finished, as an emergency came in and the doctor was called away for four hours. Kerry had been leaning against Dean, and gradually slipped into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she noticed that there were three people in the room, and as her vision cleared, she realised that her dad had finally arrived. He smiled and gave her a hug, and also had a look at her hand, before placing it gently back on the bed.

"So, we're talking about a witch that can control her powers through technology. I've never even heard of that before." Bobby said.

Kerry sat up and shook her head.

"I think she was there. Just before the glass exploded, it felt like there was someone in the room with me. Somehow she was able to enter the room without me realising. It wasn't until she used her power that I realised she was there."

The three of them listened with understanding on their faces. Dean coughed slightly before speaking.

"That means she is extremely powerful. To be able to be in the room without Kerry even noticing shows how good she is. We'll need to be careful on this one."

He lifted Kerry's arm up to prove his point about being careful, just as the doctor came back in to stitch and bandage the arm.

It took nearly a week before they finally tracked down the witch. Kerry's arm had started to heal, and the stitches had been taken out, so she decided to make the most of it and practise with her staff. She moved out to the small garden in the hotel, and after making sure noone was around, started to slowly spin the staff round, then once she warmed up enough, she flicked her wirst and smiled as she felt the staff extent, sliding out of its hold smoothly and silently. She spun it over her head, and started the round by doing a backflip and twirling it round her waist before thrusting it forward and spinning it over her head once again. As she flicked it forward, she noticed Dean watching her and so she stopped.

"Need something?"

"We got her"

Kerry nodded and brought the staff back to normal and jumped up, running to the car. Bobby and sam were already there, and before long, the group were on their way to the witches hide out. However, when the got there, the whole place was on fire. They all looked with confusion and Dean with anger, but suddenly Sam realised. He pointed out a strange marking on the wall, and Dean froze as he saw it. He looked at Kerry and Bobby with fear before speaking.

"It's Lilith"


	7. Figured It Out

Yet again, Kerry found herself back at home waiting for the next time the brothers would show up. There were only a few days left until Dean's deadline, and as each day drew nearer, she found herself eating less and sleeping less. Bobby had to beg and plead every mouthful of food into her, but even that wasn't enough now. She simply just gave up.

Three days before Dean's deadline, Kerry was in her room listening to her radio, when she heard the car pull up. She raced outside and barely gave Dean chance to get out of the car before throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back briefly and she pulled away to grab Sam and hug him before he could escape into the house. Both brothers laughed at this, and Kerry linked arms with them before marching them into the house, declaring that they were going to both have showers while she cooked a feast for dinner. Well, it was more a couple of cheeseburgers each, but the amount of chips she piled on their plates was easily enough for two. Dean didn't fail to notice though that she herself barely ate anything.

Bobby was thrilled to see the boys back, but at the same time, he was fully aware that this was goodbye. When they left again, it would only be Sam returning. He was deeply saddened, but he was determined to not show it. Just like when he lost his beautiful wife, he had to stay strong for his little girl. He also had to stay that way for Sam. Sam was going to need him more than ever when he lost his brother.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The following day, Bobby declared that he was heading into town for the day to gather some supplies for the battle against Lilith. Dean looked over at Sam and gave him a look, and Sam nodded before following Bobby out the house. Kerry looked at Dean in confusion as the truck pulled away.

"Why's Sam going?"

"Because I asked him to give me some space to talk to you"

"What about?" she asked, but she knew exactly what he meant.

Dean didn't answer straight away. Instead he took Kerry's arm and pulled her into the house gently. When the door was shut, he turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I've figured it out, just like I promised." he said.

Kerry's eyes widened, and she searched into his eyes to find out what he had decided, but she couldn't see anything. He smiled at her before suddenly lowering his head and kissing her gently. She was surprised at first, but when she realised that he was neither drunk nor joking, she closed her eyes and returned it. He wrapped his arms round her and lifted her up, and she automatically wrapped her legs round his waist. He carried her up to her room, before shutting the door with his foot and lowering her down on her bed. Straight away, he lowered himself above her and continued to kiss her, his hands skimming over her body. She arched her back as he skimmed her breasts, and he gasped slightly as she ran her hand down his back. She pulled his shirt off and traced along all his muscles, giggling as he shuddered slightly as she skimmed his stomach. He growled and flipped her so that she was on top of him and continued to kiss her as he too removed her top, then moved to remove her jeans.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Afterwards, they lay together, Kerry with her head on Dean's chest, her eyes closed as she slept peacefully for the first time in months. Dean gently stroked her arm, watching her as she slept. A small pang of pain filled his chest knowing that he was going to die in just a few hours, and he was going to be leaving not only her, but Sam and bobby too, heartbroken. He felt so guilty, but he also felt complete, knowing that eh had at least figured out where his heart lay. Yes, he still felt hurt when he thought of his past relationships, but then thinking back to what he had just experienced with Kerry, all that pain went away.

He continued to stroke her arm and as her eyes slowly slid open, he smiled at her. She smiled back and stretched, wincing slightly at the small pain from below.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it was my first time, so it was bound to be painful."

"Your first time!? But, why didn't I fell your…well, you know"

"I used to do horseback riding Dean, so it broke through that."

Dean held her closer, and comforted her, then he heard the sound of Bobby's truck pulling up the drive. He climbed out of bed and threw his shirt and trousers back on before kissing her and heading out the door.

Kerry smiled and stretched before also getting dressed, smiling even more as she heard Dean greet the guys and offer to help bring the supplies back into the house. She moved downstairs and greeted the guys too; giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and grinning broadly before moving into the kitchen with the bag Bobby had been holding. Bobby and Sam looked at each other, Bobby with confusion.

"What's gotten into her?"

Sam looked out at Dean, watching his brother tapping along to the music, a soft smile on his face, then looked back at Kerry again who was humming softly to herself and unpacking the bag, the same smile on her face as Dean. He turned back to Bobby.

"I think I know."

"You think Dean actually chose her over everything else?"

"Definitely. I'm glad he did though, as it means when he goes, at least Kerry knows he had feelings for her."

Bobby nodded before moving to join his daughter in the kitchen, making a mental note at the same time to speak with Dean later about it.

He moved to stand next to Kerry, and her smile faltered very slightly as she saw the raised eyebrow on his face. Dean came in at that moment, and seeing the look on Bobby's face, spun round and tried to move away, but he was stopped.

"Don't even think it, Dean"

Dean stopped and turned back to Bobby, whose expression hadn't changed one bit. The pair of them cringed slightly, and Sam watched from a distance with an amused smirk. Suddenly, Bobby grinned and pulled the two of them into a hug.

"I don't care about it, I'm just glad you're happy." he said.

Dean smiled and pulled away, which gave Kerry more room to hug her dad. Sam moved over to Dean and smiled, but Dean could see the sadness in his younger brother's eyes, the sadness that had been there for a long time. He too felt upset as he knew he would be leaving them all, but for now, he wanted to enjoy his last few days.

Kerry's good mood stayed with her all day, and she didn't miss that whenever she was in the same room as him, he glanced over to her, just to check that she was ok. By the end of the evening though, her mood was slipping backwards. Once the others had gone to bed, she noticed that Dean had left his keys in her room, so she moved downstairs and got into the driver's seat. She turned the engine just enough so that she could listen to the cassette which at that moment was Bon Jovi, which she found weird. The first song that began playing was wanted dead or alive. Initially, she smiled as she sang along, but as the words 'Dead or Alive' started repeating over and over, the smile slipped and she felt a few tears slide down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away, just buried her head into her arms and began to sob. She thought about Dean, and the image of him sitting in the seat she was now in came to mind. She could smell his scent in the leather seat, and as she huddled closer to it, the tears fell even faster, and her body began to shake.

Dean sat up as he heard the Impala start and immediately reached for his keys, before remembering that he had left them in Kerry's room. Moving quietly so he wouldn't wake Sam, he moved to her room but saw she wasn't there. He looked out of her window and saw the she was sitting in the Impala, her head bowed. He made his way out to the car and could hear dead or alive playing. His mind went back to just last night when he and Sam had been singing, but hearing Dead or Alive repeated made him think of his own situation, and suddenly, the song had lost all appeal, even though Sam didn't notice. It looked like Kerry had the same reaction to the song that Dean himself had. He moved over to the car and opened the driver's door, wrapping his arms round Kerry's body, trying to comfort her.

Kerry heard him coming up the drive, but just couldn't stop herself crying. As he slid into the car with her and wrapped his arms round her, she automatically buried her head in his neck, drawing strength and comfort from him. He rubbed her back and eventually she found herself able to speak.

"It's not fair" she mumbled.

"I know."

She fell silent for a few minutes and Dean thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke again.

"I'm scared."

Dean turned her slightly so that he could see her face.

"Why?"

"I'm scared to lose you, I'm scared of trying to cope with the grief but also to try and comfort Sam too. Every time I look at Sam, it will just make me think of you, and it scares me that I may never see you again."

Dean tightened his arms round her before tilting her head up and kissing her.

"You'll never lose me. Even if I'm not here physically I'll always be with you here and here."

As he said it, he pointed to her heart then her necklace that contained a fragment of his soul. She smiled softly and kissed him again, and before long they had slid into the back seats of the car, the Bon Jovi tape still playing quietly in the background.

………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sam was the first to wake the following morning. He rose out of bed and the first thing he noticed was that Dean wasn't in the room. He shrugged, assuming that his brother was downstairs or something, and then moved downstairs himself to retrieve his bags from the night before. Dean wasn't there. Sam decided to look in one last place before he started to let himself panic: the Impala.

Not only did he find Dean, but he also found Kerry. Both of then naked, covered only by Dean's jacket and both of them sleeping. Sam tapped gently on the window, and saw Dean's eyes open slightly. As Dean saw Sam, his eyes widened slightly before he sent the younger Winchester an apologetic smirk. Sam smirked back and headed off again, deciding to save Kerry the embarrassment of knowing that she had been caught lying naked in the back of a car with Dean.

Dean looked down at Kerry's peaceful sleeping face, and smiled before gently shaking her shoulder. She smiled up at him before yawning, and then quickly threw her clothes on and raced Dean back to the house. A race that of course, she won. As she was upstairs changing, Dean ignored Sam's torments, instead opting to punch his brother in the shoulder.

Later that day when they were all sitting at the table eating lunch, The Final Countdown began to play on the radio, and as Dean registered the song, he fell quiet and observed the rest of his family laughing and joking. He was scared. He was also angry. He had a family and it was being taken from him. But he still had no regrets making the deal. The only regret he had was not telling Kerry his feelings for her sooner. As if she knew he was thinking about her, Kerry glanced over to him and the smile fell off her face as she saw the despair on his. The others looked at him too, and they all fell silent, leaving the song playing faintly in the background.

Dean was going to die tomorrow, and none of them could stop it.


	8. Death Comes Knocking

_Just wanted to point out that I have never seen this episode, so this is based purely on what I know. I may have gotten it all completely wrong but I'm hoping I haven't done it too badly. Also, with what I have planned for the rest of the story, I'm not really going to be following the storyline too the tee, but Ruby etc will be a part of it. Ok, on with the show…By the way, I tried to make this sad, but as it's 2am, I'm not sure how well I pulled it off lol._

It was here. The day of the deal had arrived. Nobody wanted to get out of bed, they all just wanted to stay there and pretend that nothing was wrong. Sam lay on top of his bed, and looked over at his still sleeping brother and sighed sadly. Kerry was also awake but hadn't moved, too afraid to wake Dean up. As it was his last night, he had insisted that she sleep in the bedroom with them. He said that it was just because he couldn't be bothered to go into a different room, but both Sam and Kerry knew better. They knew that he just wanted to be close to the two people he cared for the most.

Kerry sighed as she woke, her heart immediately clenching with pain. She was facing Dean at the minute, his arm loosely slung over her waist. She turned so her back was facing him, and she felt him pull her closer to him, wrapping his arms round her and burying his face into her hair. She couldn't handle it anymore and turned back to him, burying her head into his chest and sobbing. She just wanted to fade away, at least then she wouldn't have to wake up in an empty bed every morning once he was gone.

Dean felt her move and as she buried her head in his chest, he tightened his arms round her, gently kissing the top of her head. He looked up at Sam, who was watching them with sad eyes. Dean knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would comfort the pair of them. All he could do was give Sam one of his trademark smirks, not knowing what else to do. Sam gave him a small smile back before getting out of bed and heading to the shower room attached to the bedroom. Kerry heard the door click shut and looked up at Dean, pulling him in for a kiss. Dean readily complied and kissed her back, gently rubbing her back to soothe her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I guess we'd better get up. L…long day ahead, huh?"

"Yeah."

Kerry slid out of bed and headed into her room, not daring to look back at Dean as she knew she would break down if she did. She quickly showered and dressed before running downstairs to cook breakfast. She was determined that Dean was going to get his favourite foods, to make the day one to remember.

Dean and Sam were up in the bedroom when Dean started sniffing.

"Hey, dude? Can you smell burgers?"

Sam laughed. Trust Dean to be thinking about food at a time like this. The pair of them made their way downstairs to see Kerry standing by the stove, cooking them breakfast. Dean slid up behind her and wrapped an arm round her before kissing the side of her neck. She giggled before turning and placing a pancake on top of the small pile she had on one plate. Dean sat down and pulled a plate towards him before piling up his plate. He didn't fail to notice that she had cooked all his favourites: pancakes, cheeseburgers, tortilla chips, omelette and those mini cheese stick sandwiches he discovered a while back, as well as toast and bacon. Sam also grabbed a plate and took a much smaller helping than his brother, but nobody minded. Kerry sat with them and ate an even smaller portion than Sam, opting to eat just a single pancake and a handful of chips, but she nearly didn't even finish them, having to force the last few mouthfuls down. She made sure to keep a plate back for Bobby who was out walking the dog, and headed upstairs to make sure she was ready for tonight.

They had decided that they would all go tonight, and Bobby and Kerry would hold off any demons to give the brothers more time to hunt Lilith down. Kerry checked her weapons, gun, dagger, holy water, the works. She nodded to herself, satisfied that she had enough, and put the stuff in her bed, then turned to head out of the room, only to bump straight into Dean.

"Easy there" he joked.

She smiled genuinely and wrapped her arms round his waist. He gave her a quick squeeze then kissed her, and she barely noticed that he had kicked the door shut, until she hear it click. He led her over to the bed and pulled her onto it.

"Hey, it's my last day. Gotta make it count" was all he said before his lip descended onto hers.

A while later, the pair of them made their way back downstairs and ignored the looks they were given from Sam as they made sure everything was ready. Bobby came in shortly after, and after he too checked that he had everything, announced that it was time to go. Kerry swallowed down the lump in her throat. She wasn't stupid, just like the others weren't. They all knew full well that Dean wasn't coming home with them. Not alive anyway.

Bobby told Kerry to ride in the Impala, and the whole journey, she kept her gaze on Dean, memorising every tiny detail, from the way his mouth twitched as he drove, to the way his eyes lit up when he glanced over at her or Sam. She smiled sadly as they continued, but as they started slowing down and pulled up in front of an abandoned house, her smile fell and her stomach plummeted. She felt sick, and she couldn't hold it. She threw her door open and found herself emptying the contents of her stomach out on the road. Dean quickly stepped next to her and softly rubbed her back until she settled.

"What happened?" Bobby asked as he pulled up.

"Nothing dad, I just felt sick. Nerves, that's all."

She didn't fail to notice the looks on all of their faces that clearly showed they didn't believe her.

Just before they entered the house, Dean turned to face them all.

"Bobby, you've been like a father to me all these years, sometimes even more than my own father was. I'll never forget it, and I'll always be grateful."

Bobby nodded and pulled Dean into a rough, awkward hug. He coughed slightly before declaring with a slightly cracked voice that he was going to get his weapons out of the truck. Dean turned to face Kerry, and even though she tried not too, she could feel the tears already sliding down her face.

"I'm not one for chick flick moments, but I love you, and as I said, I will always be here for you. I need you to make a promise though."

"What?"

"You stay long enough tonight to draw the seals and recite the couple of charms then I want you to get out of here. When they take me, I'm not gonna look pretty and I don't want you to see. Promise me."

She so badly wanted to refuse, but in her heart, she knew she couldn't. She nodded and a few more tears fell, tears that were quickly wiped away by Dean's calloused fingers. He pulled her into a hug and held her close for a while, and as he released her, he pressed something into her hand. She gasped as she looked down. He'd given her his prized handgun, the very first one he ever received.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're going to stay in the hunting business, but one day you're gonna have kids too, and I want you to give this to your first son, just as my dad did to me, ok?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Finally he gave her his knife that he always kept under his pillow.

"This is for you. I need you to look after it for me ok?"

"Yeah."

She hugged him again, and this time, he gave her a single long kiss. He let go of her and began to move over to Sam.

Kerry wiped the tears off her face and made her way back to the Impala, grabbing her weapons bag and her book out of the back. She quickly placed Dean's gun and knife into the bag before drawing out her own gun and knives, as well as a few small vials of holy water. She put the gun in her belt, and attached the knives to her legs, then placed the vials in various places on her body. Even though she was only there to set up traps, she knew that she was likely to be attacked, so she was determined to be ready. As she geared up, she glanced over at the brothers to see Sam shaking his head, followed by Dean pulling the younger sibling into a suffocating hug. She looked away, not wanting to feel like she was intruding, and her eyes landed on her dad, who was wiping his eyes and getting Jackson out of the car. Jackson had been brought as he was one hell of a good fighter when it came to demons, and would be an alarm of sorts to let them know where the enemy was. She felt her own tears build up again, but angrily pushed them back. Now was not the time.

Once everyone was ready they entered the house, Bobby going downstairs to the basement, Kerry and Jackson upstairs, and the two brothers on the ground floor. Five minutes went past and Kerry hadn't come across a single demon. She pulled out a spray can and began to write a protection charm on the floor when Jackson suddenly stiffened and growled. She pulled out her gun and spun round to see a demon advancing towards her. Without even pausing, she fired a shot at it and quickly finished the charm without even waiting to see if it was dead or not.

Dean and Sam both heard the shot, and Dean wanted to go and help, but they heard Kerry call the dog back and he realised she would be ok for now. He wanted to get her out of there, but now they were actually inside, he realised that the place was much bigger than it appeared, and she probably wouldn't be able to leave just yet.

Kerry continued to move from room to room, and after a while covered the top floor. She noticed a set of stairs leading up to the attic, so she told Jackson to stay while she went up to investigate. It looked just like a normal room, with a circular table near a large bay window, but something in her gut told her something was wrong. She could hear the others somewhere in the background, shooting and crashing about, so she knew it couldn't have been them making her feel uneasy. She turned to leave the attic when suddenly she was lifted up and hurled to the other side of the room. She could hear Jackson growling, barking and whining but she was in too much pain to call out to him. She was flung back across the room, but this time, she had enough energy to scream. She heard Dean's voice calling her, but couldn't answer.

"Who are you?" she asked into the room.

There was a feminine chuckle from one corner and a tall, blonde woman stepped out.

"Three guesses" she said.

She raised her arm and Kerry found herself up in the air one again, crashing into a banister near the window. She winced as she felt something snap and as she fell to the floor, she realised it was a rib.

"Lilith." she gasped.

"Bingo."

Once again, Kerry was lifted into the air, but this time, not only was she flung across the room, but she fell straight down the stairs, crashing into a wall, which then sent her falling down another set of stairs, straight into Dean's arms.

Dean caught Kerry and straight away knew something was wrong. She was silent and unmoving, which were never good signs. He quickly moved her so he could look at her, and noticed a trail of blood trickling down her face from a large cut on her forehead. He could also see various bruises and marks all over her body, and growled. Kerry opened her eyes and looked up at him groggily.

"..ean"

"I'm here. Who did this?"

"..ith"

"Lilith?"

Too tired to speak, Kerry just nodded. Sam came up at that point and as soon as he saw Kerry, he demanded to know what happened, so Dean told him. Immediately, Sam froze in fear and glanced at his watch. Only half an hour left. Dean ignored his brother and scooped Kerry up into his arms before running out of the house with her, Jackson close to his heels. Bobby was already by his truck, sporting a bleeding nose.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kerry woke up enough to stand up and filled them all in on what happened.

"Son of a bitch" dean spat.

They all heard a laugh coming from the house, and they all knew that the brothers had to go. They had one last trick up their sleeves but they had to go then to do it. Kerry gave Dean one final kiss and hug, and watched in sorrow as he, Sam and her dad headed back into the house. It was silent for a while, but suddenly everything erupted. Gunshots were heard, crashes, yells, bangs, laughter? and then a bright light completely consumed the attic, causing Kerry to shield her eyes. It went quiet again, but then she heard bloodcurdling screams, along with Sam frantically calling Dean's name.

Kerry stepped forward, but from the town in the distance, she heard the bells begin to strike. At the first strike, she fell to her knees. By the time the ninth strike came, the house was once again silent. As the last strike rang out, a single tear rolled down her face, and next to her, Jackson threw his head back and howled.


	9. Aftermath

_As I have stated many times before, I have not yet seen season 4 of supernatural apart from two episodes: Lazuras Rising and Yellow Fever. That being said, I only know a brief overview of season 4 so I will pretty much be doing my own thing, with references as I know them added in. Thanks and don't forget to R+R!_

When Sam walked out holding Dean's mutilated corpse, Bobby did his best to keep the horrific sight from his daughter, but the damage was already done. One look at Sam's face, tears streming, and one look at Dean's eyes, still piercing green, but lifeless, sent the young woman into screaming hysterics. Bobby held her tightly to him as she clung desperately to him, screaming Dean's name the whole time as Sam continued to carry his brother away to the awaiting impala. Eventually, the exhaustion and injuries sustained from her run in with Lilith, combined with seeing the love of her life lying lifeless, proved too much and she fell forwards, the world blurring as she fainted.

She woke a week later, and was frustrated to find that she was stuck in a hospital, yet again. For a minute, she couldn't help but wonder why it was that when she was doing her own hunts, she generally came away with barely a scratch, but even on the most simplest of missions with Sam and Dean, she ALWAYS ended up in hospital, whether it be a broken bone or a coma! Thinking about Dean suddenly bought a stabbing pain in her chest and immediately, a few tears welled up, and she barely managed to wipe them away before they could fall. As she lowered her arm, the door opened and Bobby walked in with Sam. Bobby gave her a soft smile, but Kerry ignored him. Her eyes were firmly on Sam. He looked so lost and alone that it broke her heart, and she found herself sitting up gently and holding her arms out.

"Sam, come here."

Sam stepped forward, and as soon as he was close enough, Kerry pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the searing pain that ripped through her as she moved. Sam moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms round her too. She held him close, softly rubbing his back as he started sobbing. She too began crying, burying her head into his shoulder. Bobby watched them sadly, wanting to rush over and pull them both into hugs, but he knew that at that minute, they needed each other more than they needed him. Sam had just lost the only living relative he had left, and Kerry had just lost the only man she had ever loved. His heart was breaking to watch how helpless the pair of them were, but inside, he knew that Kerry was strong. She would pull herself together and move on, but Sam, he wasn't so sure about. Something deep inside of him was warning him that Sam was going to leave, and that he was NOT going to be ok. Just thinking that Sam could turn into the monster that Dean said he could become scared Bobby, but he just knew that Sam would rather vanish and cope with the grief in his own way than to be around the Singers, where he would always be reminded of his brother.

He was certainly proven correct in the fact that Sam was going to leave. Not only did he leave within a month of Dean dying, he completely stopped all contact. Kerry drove herself almost to insanity at first, constantly ringing him and panicking that he had done something to himself. It wasn't until Sam sent them a letter saying that he was perfectly fine but just needed space, that Kerry finally calmed down enough to realise that she had missed the deadline for college applications, which meant she had no idea what to do with her life. That's what Bobby thought anyway. Kerry herself knew exactly what she was going to do. As much as she knew Dean didn't want her too, she just felt so determined that she was going to hunt down every last son of a bitch so that noboody else could be put through the same pain as she had been put through.

She didn't tell Bobby her choice right away. Instead, she spent nearly three weeks cooped up in her room, pouring over Bobby's journals and taking many notes from them, writing them up into her own journal, adding information that she also had learnt from her own hunts over the years. She gathered all of her hunting equipment together, including the knife and gun from Dean, and made sure each one was sharpened and loaded to perfection before placing them in her bag and moving them into her car. Bobby had bought her the car as a graduation present and it was her prized possession. It was a black 1967 Mustang GT 390, and she had to admit, she was as protective over her car as Dean had been over his own. She kept it polished to perfection, every inch of it showing the love and care she dedicated towards it. Bobby watched her loading the car up, and his gut churned. He had a feeling he knew what she was about to do, but he wasn't sure how to ask her, as he didn't want her to get angry with him.

Once she made sure everything was ready, Kerry took a steadying breath, as she knew it was time to tell him. She didn't want to leave her dad, but he had been drinking almost the whole time since Dean died, and she just couldn't stand to see her dad like it anymore. That and she was determined she was going to hunt as many demons as she physically could. She walked back into the house and moved straight up to her dad.

"I think you know what I'm gonna do, daddy"

"Yeah, I do darlin' and I don't like it, but at the end of the day, you're nearly twenty one. It's about time I let you grow up. Just promise me you'll be careful and keep in touch."

"I will dad, but only if you promise that you'll stop drinking."

Kerry looked at Bobby with a serious expression. Bobby sighed and gave her a weak smile before telling her that he wasn't going to drink anymore. Kerry was satisfied that he was telling her the truth and so gave him a long, hard hug. She whistled for Jackson and hugged him too. Normally she would have taken him with her, but this time, she decided that it was best for her dog to stay and protect her dad. As she climbed in her car and pulled out of the junkyard, her heart felt lighter, as if it knew that she was moving on and fighting. Her whole body knew that she had a prupose now, a direction, and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

Except maybe Ellen. As Kerry pulled up in front of the Roadhouse, Ellen came out to greet her, a wide smile on her face to see the young hunter. Kerry hugged Ellen and as they pulled away, Ellen suddenly looked hard at Kerry.

"Something's wrong." She stated.

Kerry nodded, blinking back tears, and within what felt like seconds, she found herself sitting at the bar in between Ash and Jo, a steaming cup of tea placed in her hands. Ellen leant over the bar to look at Kerry.

"OK, talk. What's happened?"

"I assume you know about the deal?"

"Yeah, of course. Dean had a year."

"But you didn't know when that year was up?"

"No."

Kerry glanced down at the table and swallowed before looking back up at Jo and Ellen.

"It was over on Sam's birthday. May 2nd."

Both women gasped, and Ellen quickly ran round the bar and threw her arms round Kerry, pulling her into a warm and caring embrace. Kerry returned the embrace briefly before pulling away as she was fed up of crying all the time. She looked over to see that Jo was sitting there silently, tears cascading down her face.

"Honey..." Ellen said.

"It's ok mom, i'm just going to miss him so much."

"No offense intended Jo but you didn't exactly know him." Kerry said.

Jo stood up angrily and hit one of her hands off the bar, creating a loud bang.

"I loved him, for your information!"

Ellen put a restraining hand on her daughter, but Ash didn't move quickly enough to do the same for Kerry and could only watch as the young woman stepped forward and punched Jo straight in the jaw, causing the other woman to drop to the floor, crying out.

"What the hell was that for?" Jo asked.

Kerry glared at her and as Ellen helped her daughter off the floor, Kerry tried to calm herself down so that she didn't hit the girl again.

"How can you love him?! You hardly even knew him! Did you know his favourite song? Favourite food? His biggest fears? Or even where he was born and his birthday?"

Jo stepped forward so she was face to face with Kerry. To look at, they could almost pass as sisters. Same height, same hair colour, same size, same stance, same age. Equal yet so totally different. Kerry also stepped forward, meeting Jo's challenge.

"And you do know all these things?" She asked.

"Actually I do. He was born 24th January 1979, In Lawrence, Kansas. His favourite song is a tie between Led Zeppelin's Ramble On and Travelling Riverside Blues. His favourite foods are cheeseburgers and any form of pie, and his biggest fears other than flying are losing Sam and ending up completely alone, with nobody to be with him, and nobody to love him. But now, he's exactly that: alone. He's in Hell going through who-knows-what, and Sam and I aren't there to patch him up and help him move on. I hate it, being stuck here, waking up every morning to a cold, empty bed, looking out of my window, waiting for the sound of the Impala that I know will never come. I'll never see him gaze into my eyes again, whether it's because he's angry, being protective or telling me he loves me. Never getting to feel his touch again, to smell his scent or feel his warmth. It's tearing me apart and there is nothing I can do about it. Now, if you love Dean, you would feel exactly the same way."

By the time she finished, she was crying again. Jo backed down and gave the other woman a smile, realising that Kerry was truely in love with him. Jo knew she could never live up to Kerry's standard. Kerry knew everything about Dean, they'd known each other for sixteen years, and the way Kerry spoke about Dean made Jo realise what she felt was just lust. She stepped forward and pulled Kerry into a hug. Kerry hugged back, still crying, and when they pulled apart again, the pair formed a friendship that would probably never happened if it hadn't been for Dean passing away.

As Kerry left that afternoon, it was with an even lighter heart. Knowing that she wasn't alone, and that she had the support from all the other hunters gave her a strength and an emotion that she never thought she would feel again.

Hope.


	10. Sickness

Hope.

That seemed to be the only thing keeping Kerry going at that moment. Hope that she would figure out how to kill this thing before IT killed her, hope that she had the right weapon to kill it, and hope that she would be able to get said weapon in time.

She'd been hunting on her own for nearly two months now, and a week from today would be exactly four months since Dean died. Up until now, the hunts had been relatively easy. An exorcism here, a salt and burn there, simple stuff. Not this time. There had been reports from Wilderness state park in Michigan that campers had been going missing. Kerry looked into it to see that it occurred once every sixty five years. The evidence led her to decide that a Wendigo was behind the disappearances. After discovering what it was, she went up to the campsite to hunt the thing down, only to end up being knocked out by it and strung up to be stored for its meal later on. She growled in annoyance but quickly pulled her switchblade out from the sleeve of her jacket and cut herself down. Of course, her journal was still in her car, so she had to try and find her bag of weapons and remember how to kill the damn thing before it ate her.

Luckily for Kerry, her weapons weren't too far away, and the second she picked up her flare gun, she remembered exactly how to kill it.

"Fire. Why do I always forget that?" She muttered.

Deciding that luring the Wendigo out wouldn't work, Kerry opted for lifting her arms over her head as if she was still tied, and waiting. Eventually she heard the growling and groans coming from the creature, and she had to admit that as it approached her, she felt afraid. She kept her cool though and waited until it was close enough before pulling her arms down and grasping her flare gun. The Wendigo tilted its head in confusion, but as she smirked and raised the gun, it lunged for her. She fired at it and it screamed as it became engulfed with flames, lashing out everywhere. One of its claws caught her on the arm and she cursed as she dropped her gun. Thankfully, the cries died down as the room began to fill with the scent of burning flesh, the smell that was making Kerry feel sick. She ran out into the open air before emptying the contents of her stomach next to a felled tree. When she finished, she straightened herself up before heading back to the hotel for a well deserved shower.

Upon returning to her room, the first thing Kerry did was check her phone for any messages. One thing she remembered Sam and Dean telling her was that a Wendigo will destroy all electrical equipment to ensure you can't call for help, so she had wisely opted to leave everything except her weapons behind. She flipped the phone open and saw immediately that she had two messages, one from her dad, and one from Ellen.

"_Hey Kiddo, it's dad. Just to say that I still haven't had a drink and to let you know that Jackson was a little bit ill yesterday but I took him to the vet who has said it's nothing too bad, just a small virus, so he'll be fine. I'll keep you updated though. Be safe and don't forget to call me this week."_

Kerry laughed. The pair of them agreed that she would call him every Tuesday, but this week, she had been stuck in the middle of the woods fighting a Wendigo, so she guessed she would be forgiven for that one. Still chuckling, she deleted the message and moved onto the next one.

_"Singer, got you another job if you're interested, this time in none other than your favourite state, Arizona. A small town in the middle of the Sonoran Desert called Estrella. Apparently people are being killed, but witnesses say that each person arrested for the murder was nowhere near the people killed at the time. I suspect a shapeshifter is behind it, so I know you can handle this one. I think you'd be wanting this one so I saved it for you. I hope you didn't have any trouble with that Wendigo, oh, and give your dad a call woud'ja? I told him why you didn't ring today, but he's still worried."_

Kerry saved that message, making a mental note to ring both her dad and Ellen as soon as she finished showering. There was no way that she was going to miss out on this hunt. A- it sounded really interesting and B- It was in Arizona. Ever since she was a child, she loved Arizona but never really knew why until she was in her early teens and discovered that her mom was actually a native to Arizona, and that her maternal grandparents were both Native Indians from the Navajo tribe. Kerry showered with a smile on her face, knowing that in just a few hours, she would be on her way to Arizona.

After she dressed, Kerry grabbed her phone off the side and called Ellen first, literally to tell her that the hunt went fine and that she would willingly take on this new hunt. Ellen thanked her, and they both hung up, before Kerry then rang her dad.

"Bobby Speaking."

"Hey pop, How are ya?"

"Kerry! Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you? You've been eating well? Sleeping well? Do you have your next hunt from Ellen yet?"

"Dad. Dad. Dad! Dad? DAD!!!"

Bobby went quiet and Kerry breathed a sigh of relief now that she was able to get a word in.

"I'm fine. No I wasn't hurt this time, just got a bit tired. I'm eating fine, My sleeping is still in fits and starts, and yes, I've spoken to Ellen and I'm heading out to Arizona in the morning for my next hunt."

"Ok, I'm happy enough with those answers. Right, I'll let you go to sleep, and I'll speak to you next week."

"Ok dad. Thanks, Love you."

"Love you too darlin"

Kerry rolled her eyes in amusement at her dad's actions, but at the same time she was perfectly aware that he was just looking out for her, and like any parent, he was worried that she would get hurt. She had a relatively peaceful night's sleep that night, and was actually disappointed when her alarm woke her the next morning. By six, she was in her Mustang and back out on the road for her three day trip. She drove in relative peace listening to her Nickelback albums, when suddenly at around six pm, after two food and toilet stops and eight hours of driving, her stomach began to churn, and the next thing she knew, she had to pull over to be sick. She looked confused as she began to drive again, but had to stop again an hour later just before she reached her first motel in Bloomington, Illinois. When she reached the reception, the receptionist looked at her in shock.

"Oh my, you look really ill! Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just ate something that didn't agree with me. Do you have a room please?"

She handed over her credit card and five minutes later, the receptionist showed her to her room, and offered to help if she needed anything. Kerry genuinely smiled and thanked her, and the second the door shut, she was rushing to the bathroom yet again to be sick. As she came back out, her phone was ringing, but it was a number she had never seen before.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kerry"

"Sam?! Oh my God, what are you ringing me for? Are you ok?"

Sam laughed down the phone before answering.

"Why don't you look out your window and see for yourself?"

She did so, and the second she laid eyes on her 'brother' she squealed and flew out of the room, launching herself into his arms as she wrapped her arms round him in an attempt at a bone crushing hug. He smiled and hugged her back, but she wasn't stupid, she could see that he was still torn up over Dean. His eyes were almost black with the bruises under them, and he had definitely lost weight. Kerry looked behind him and saw the Impala parked only three cars away from her own.

"How did I miss that?" She asked out loud. "Oh, wait. It was probably the sickness."

"Sickness?"

Kerry filled Sam in on the fact that since she fought the Wendigo yesterday, she hadn't been feeling too great. Sam shrugged it off, but still warned her to see a doctor if she was to get too bad.

"So, you sticking around for long?"

"Actually, no. I have a new hunt in Florida, so I'm heading out in a few minutes. I was just about to get into the car when you pulled up. To be honest I thought you were hunting me down, but when you just got out and went straight to the reception I realised you weren't. What are you doing all the way here alone anyway?"

Kerry looked to the floor, slightly nervous about telling him. She rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she hated as it always told people she was nervous. Sam raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened as he realised why exactly she would be feeling nervous.

"Please don't tell me you hunt?"

"So what If I do? I can't just sit around or go to college knowing that there are still so many demons out there, destroying people's lives. I have to do something!"

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging and telling her to do what she had to do. He also warned her that if they were to ever come across the same hunt, she was to leave him alone to do it as he didn't need the distraction. Kerry felt slightly hurt and angered by that comment, but before she could say anything, Sam's phone started ringing, and once he finished his conversation, he declared he had to leave now. He hugged Kerry and she hugged him back, telling him he was still her brother. He smiled warmly at her.

"I know. And you'll always be my annoying baby sister."

Kerry laughed and punched him in the arm, but the movement jarred something in her stomach and she found herself fighting off the sickness again. Sam chuckled and hugged her before getting into the Impala and driving away. Kerry looked away, she couldn't bear to see him go again, but just hearing it was enough, and as the engine faded away, she found herself rushing back into the room to be sick yet again. This time, she curled up on the bathroom floor and started to cry too, eventually falling into a restless sleep that kept ending up with her waking up to be sick.

The following day, she was back on the road, and for some reason her stomach settled as if nothing had happened. She found it puzzling, but soon forgot it as she started to drive through the more scenic towns, the wind blowing in through the windows, cooling her down. It took another two nights to reach Estrella, and both nights, she woke three times to be sick, but still couldn't work out what was wrong with her. She shrugged it off though, deciding it was purely just her stomach annoying her.


	11. More Heartache

By the time she arrived in Estrella, Kerry was about ready to rip her stomach out and replace it with one that didn't wake her up at ungodly hours of the morning, just so that she could throw up. She felt completely exhausted and the first thing she did as she entered her motel room was to collapse on the bed and fall asleep, not even bothering to eat or shower. She was woken by her phone ringing and as she checked the display, she saw it was her dad.

"Dad? It's not Tuesday yet."

"I know, but I got a call from Sam. He said you were ill the other day and thought I might want to see if you were feeling any better yet."

"I'm feeling fine, dad. I was a little sick for a few days, but it was nothing major, probably just something I ate"

"Ok, but if you start feeling bad again, you are to come straight home, gottit?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

She put her phone down, and got up with a stretch, before deciding to grab a shower. As soon as it was finished, she ran down to the local cafe to grab a bite to eat. Without even pausing to think, she ordered a cheeseburger with fries. The waitress moved off to give the chef the order, and Kerry gazed out of the window, not really paying attention to anything or anybody. When the waitress came back and put the plate in front of her, Kerry smiled and thanked her, but as her gaze dropped to the plate the smile fell, and was instead replaced by a look of sadness. She pushed the plate away and apologised to the waitress when she came back a while later and asked why she hadn't eaten.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that my partner died nearly four months ago and we always used to order this. Now that I have it, I just can't face it."

The waitress looked around before sitting down opposite her, and extending her hand out to Kerry.

"My name's Raquelle"

"Huh, same name as my mom. I'm Kerry."

"Nice to meet you. Now, I hope you don't mind me saying, but there's something else going on with you, isn't there?"

Kerry smiled at Raquelle. Even though she knew not to trust strangers, there was just something about this woman that made Kerry feel that she could be trusted. It almost felt like she'd known her for her whole life, but she just couldn't explain it.

"Actually, there is more. The past few days I've been throwing up at the most crazy times. One minute I'm fine, the next minute I'm racing to the nearest bathroom. It also seems that no matter how much sleep I get, I still feel exhausted when I wake."

Kerry crossed her arms on top of the table and dropped her head to rest on them. Raquelle reached over and grasped one of Kerry's hands. Kerry felt as though a shock went through her, and she shot up with a gasp, and snapped her head up to look at Raquelle, only to find that the waitress had vanished. Kerry looked around the cafe in confusion, and then glanced to her side to see that her plate of food had vanished too. Another waitress passed her and she called her over.

"Excuse me, miss? Umm, where did Raquelle go?"

"I'm sorry, but there's no waitress here called Raquelle. I've never known one."

An ageing woman came over at that point and smiled down at Kerry.

"The last time a Raquelle worked here was when Raquelle Quilte worked here about twenty two years ago. She left to get married, and the last thing I knew was that she lived in South Dakota with her husband Bobby and they had a daughter called Kerry."

Kerry sat there completely gobsmacked. Just like that day on the train when she spoke to Mary, it would seem that yet another spirit had come to comfort her, but this time in the form of her mother. She shook her head in slight confusion and bewilderment and thanked the lady and the waitress before slipping back out of the cafe. She didn't hear what the lady said to the waitress as she left.

"That girl sure looks a lot like Raquelle when she was a young woman. I wonder if they're related?"

It didn't take long before Kerry found herself back at the motel, no longer hungry, but wanting to get started on her investigation. All three men that had been killed were all proven to have been into gambling, so the first idea Kerry came up with was that it may have been a demon making deals or possibly even a spirit out for unknown revenge. As she skimmed through all the files she had found on each murder, certain things started to fit into place. Each of the suspects for murdering each victim claimed that they were elsewhere when the murder occurred, but there were never any other witnesses to confirm this. Also, the way each person was murdered. Each one was gradually beaten before finally being stabbed in the chest. Kerry briefly remembered yet something else from one of Sam and Dean's past hunts that they told her about. Shapeshifter.

As soon as she figured it out, her mind went through the guns she bought with her, but the only one she actually owned that could handle firing silver bullets was the handgun that Dean had given her the night her died. Kerry lifted the gun out of her bag and stared at it for a while, before hooking it into the back of her jeans. Then, she grabbed her flashlight before making her way outside and slipping down the nearest manhole. She cringed at the smell and fought to settle her stomach in place, a fight that she actually won this time. She made her way around the sewers, before finding a pile of gungey stuff on the floor.

"Eww, that is just sick."

"Actually? It's skin, but I can see where you get confused."

Kerry yelled and spun round, firing a single shot at the creature standing behind her. A hand reached out and grabbed the gun off her, sending it flying across the room. Kerry raced after it and jumped to grab it, but as she spun to point it back at the thing, it had vanished.

"Shit."

That night, not only did she wake up yet again feeling sick, she also kept having dreams about Dean. In them, he was crying out for Sam and her, when suddenly this hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back to his body that Sam buried in the middle of a wood. She woke with a strangled scream, a faint sheen of sweat over her body. Deciding that she wasn't going to be getting a good night's sleep any time soon, she decided to go back down into the sewers to hunt down the shapeshifter.

After trying to not throw up yet again, Kerry found herself back where she found her target yesterday, and so she switched off the flashlight to make it easier for her to see. A leg suddenly kicked the gun out of her hands, and just like yesterday, she went running after it, but whatever had knocked it out of her hand beat her to it. She froze in horror as a sturdy, toned arm reached down and lifted the gun up, past a pair of dark blue jeans, past an army green shirt with rolled up sleeves, past the strong yet slightly stubbled chin, and stopping at a set of piercing, green eyes. Kerry glared and the person smirked.

"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased to see me sweetheart?"

"I would be if you were really him. He wouldn't have kicked his prized gun out of my hand."

The shapeshifter moved closer to Kerry until she was backed against the wall. The shapeshifter turned away and Kerry leapt forward, taking the gun back and pointing it at his back.

"You really want to do that? To watch your beloved die again?"

Kerry didn't answer, but inside, as much as her head was screaming at her to shoot the son of a bitch, she just couldn't do it. The shapeshifter must've sensed her reluctance as it moved closer to her and gently placed a hand on hers, lowering the gun down to her side. It stepped forwards, and Kerry couldn't help but catch its eyes with hers. Immediately, all coherent thought flew out of her mind, but then she spotted something in the gaze that caused her to quickly move away and cry out. The shapeshifter quickly grabbed her and pinned her up against the wall with force this time, and held a knife to her throat, causing her to drop the gun, before he leant forward to kiss her once on the mouth. A tear slipped down Kerry's face as she stood there helplessly unable to defend herself.

"No! You aren't Dean! Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, something that wasn't meant to happen happened. Basically, you have something of Dean's that should never have been given to anybody, and my master sent me to relieve you from it."

'Dean' stepped away from her and she quickly crouched down to grasp her gun. However, as she straightened, 'Dean' lunged forward with his knife and plunged it into her lower abdomen. Kerry screamed and fell to the floor, and 'Dean' laughed as he ran off into the distance, not bothering to wait until she died. Kerry struggled to stand but eventually managed to, and started to walk back to the motel. She quickly showered then turned her attention onto her wound. It wasn't too bad, more a flesh wound, so she just covered it with gauze and decided to sleep.

She managed to sleep the whole night without being sick once, but she was woken by a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen, right where the stab wound was. She cried out as a larger pain hit, and the first thing she did was grab her phone and ring Bobby.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Dad! I need hel...ARGH!!"

"Kerry?!"

Kerry waited for the wave of pain to fade, but with this wave came a strange feeling too. She peeled back the bedcovers to see that there was a thick layer of blood seeping onto the bed, but it wasn't coming from the wound.

"DAD!" she screamed. "Oh my God, there's so much blood! What's happening? I'm scared Dad!"

"Where are you?"

"The motel."

"Right, I'm calling the manager to get an ambulance, and I'll be there in a few hours"

"We live like three days away."

"I'm in Vegas at the minute, so I'm only about five hours away from you. Hold on."

Kerry whimpered to herself as the waves of pain came again, and shortly after she spoke with her dad, there was a knock at the door, which revealed itself as the manageress along with a paramedic. The paramedic took one look at Kerry before deciding immediately that she needed the hospital. They sedated her for the journey, and just as she was about to fall asleep, one sentence almost caused her to stop breathing.

"Could even be a miscarriage."

She woke up to see Bobby sitting in the chair next to her, a relieved smile on his face. She smiled back, but was unable to say anything as the doctor walked in.

"I'm glad you are awake Miss Singer. Now, your only major injury was the stab wound to your gut. Whoever did this knew exactly where to stab as it avoided all major veins, organs and arteries, yet it still punctured through to your womb. Unfortunately, though you came away relatively unharmed, the child you were carrying wasn't so fortunate, and I am saddened to say that the baby died."

Kerry and Bobby just looked at the doctor. Surely they heard wrong? Kerry asked him to repeat it, and when she realised that the feeling sick and constant tiredness were the signs that she was pregnant, she collapsed in tears. She was pregnant. With Dean's child. That's what the shapeshifter meant when it said she had something of Dean's. She had been carrying a part of Dean inside of her, he would have lived in his child, but that had been taken away from her. She would never get to have that one last gift from Dean, all because of that thing.

Bobby held his daughter close as she sobbed for an hour, and when she calmed down, he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I think you'd better come home for a while after this."

Kerry looked up at him, her eyes full of hatred and anger, but also sheer determination and sorrow.

"No. I'm going to hunt the thing that killed my baby down, and I am going to kill that son of a bitch so slowly it'll be begging for me to send it to hell by the time I finish."

Nothing was going to get in her way. Nothing. Nobody.

She had a new hunt.


	12. Surprise

The phone behind the bar at the Roadhouse continued to ring until Ellen finally answered it, sending Ash a glare as he was sitting right next to it the whole time.

"Roadhouse"

"Ellen, it's Bobby. I need you to tell Kerry to come home now, she has to see this, it's urgent. "

Ellen didn't press him for details, just by the tone of his voice she could tell that something major had happened. She hung up, then immediately tried to ring Kerry, but all she got was her voicemail. She passed on Bobby's message and hung up, wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait.

Kerry herself had found herself in a small town only a few hours away from her home. It had taken nearly a month, but she had finally managed to track down the shapeshifter that had taken her baby away from her. She moved through the sewers quickly, and caught the shapeshifter off guard. She snuck up behind it and pressed the gun against its heart, smirking as it turned to face her with wide eyes.

"Miss Singer, what a surprise. I thought you'd be celebrating."

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow, the Winchester boy has mananged to get out of Hell, and right now is at your dear father's house, eagerly waiting for you to arrive."

Kerry glared and shot him in the heart, successfully killing him. She felt an odd sense of satisfaction, glad that she had finally managed to track him down.

"That's for lying" She spat as the body fell to the floor.

As she headed back to the motel, she stretched the kinks out of her back and as she relaxed, her hand automatically strayed to gently rub her stomach, right where her scar was from the stabbing. A pang of sadness hit her, but she forced it down as she reached over to grab her phone. Flipping it open, she noticed she had a message from Jo and her dad. Jo's told her to get home, her dad's sounded much more urgent.

"_Kerry, this is not a trick, but you really have to come home. I am begging you, please get home NOW!"_

Kerry flipped the phone back down and grabbed her stuff before checking out, and within ten minutes, she was on her way home. As she pulled up to the house, nothing much was different, so she didn' think much of it. The only thing that really stood out was the Impala parked outside. She pulled up next to it and slowly walked into the house, to be greeted with a hug from Sam. She hugged back and when she pulled away she heard her dad walk into the room, so she turned to greet him too.

"Hey da-"

"Hey Kerry. Miss me?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't move. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe, as if someone was grasping her lungs and squeezing them. She swallowed and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Dean?" She whispered.

She looked up at Sam, and he nodded.

"It's really him Kerry. Both Bobby and I checked. He's back."

"It was right. I...I just can't...believe it"

Dean stepped forwards and reached an arm out to stroke the side of her face. Kerry closed her eyes, feeling his touch, and a tear slipped down. She reopened her eyes and when she saw he was still standing there, staring intently at her with his piercing green eyes. She let a few more tears fall before pushing forward and throwing her arms round him, collapsing into his arms and sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly, closing his own eyes so that his brother couldn't see the emotion there, and buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent and feeling her softness under his hands. Kerry continued to cry until eventually, the lack of sleep and increase in emotions from the past month finally caught up with her, and she found herself falling asleep, still cradled in his arms. Dean held her close to him and as he felt her fall asleep, he gently lifted her up and carried her up to her room. He placed her on her bed and as she snuggled herself in, her top rose slightly, exposing her stomach, and with it, the scar. Dean's eyes softened with sadness as he gently stroked it. Bobby had already told him about the miscarriage, and after he got over the initial shock, he realised that HIS child had been KILLED, and that made him mad. His own flesh and blood was dead, and he hadn't been there to prevent it or comfort Kerry afterwards. A hand reached out and was placed on top of his hand, and he stopped stroking her stomach to look up at her blue eyes that shimmered with more unshed tears. He leant forward and captured her mouth in a soft kiss, putting all the emotions he could into it. Kerry kissed him back before crying again, so he lay next to her and held her to him until she fell asleep again, her head nestled into his chest.

As soon as Bobby saw Kerry's mustang parked in front of the house, he quickly jumped out of the car and ran up to the house. He saw Sam sitting on the sofa and asked where Kerry was. Sam smiled and told him what had happened. He then told Bobby that the pair of them had disappeared upstairs about half an hour ago. Bobby quietly moved upstairs and peered into Kerry's room and couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight. Kerry was lying curled up next to Dean, who had his arms wrapped firmly round her, one leg over hers, and his head resting on top of hers. Both of them were sound asleep, and neither stirred at the sound of him opening the door. He smiled again, before leaving them to it, and shutting the door behind him to give them more time together. He didn't notice Dean's eyes snap open the second the door shut.

When Kerry woke, she could feel someone holding her, and for a minute, she panicked, but then the events of the morning came back to her, and she relaxed, wrapping her arms round him and kissing his forehead. His eyes opened, but Kerry knew by the way they were that he had not been asleep. She decided not to say anything to him about it and they smiled at each other, before Dean rolled over and began kissing her. She moved to kiss him back, but there was a knock on the door and Sam poked his head in.

"Hey guys, Bobby wants us all downstairs. He said something about going to see his psychic and find out how Dean got out."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Hey everyone, I'm thinking about making this my final chapter, but if enough people ask me too, I will extend it, but I will be skipping straight to the end of season 4 as I do have a good idea._

_I will be doing some improvements to the story, like adding a chapter with Kerry on a few hunts when she was younger, and a chapter involving tweenchesters and her growing up etc. I'm also gonna do a chapter about Kerry and Jo teaming up on a hunt as I'd like to set the foundation for their tension back in the earlier chapters._

_Keep an eye out and thanks for reading! As I said, if you want me to continue, I will do so quite happily!_


	13. Finding Out the Truth

_Ok, so after recieving requests to keep on writing, I will expand on the story and add some more to it. This chapter is for everyone who has replied so far, and in particular for this chapter, Kari10 as she wanted me to put what Kerry's reaction to Dean's nightmares would be._

_As stated before, I havent really seen season four, but I will try my best, and forgive me if I miss anything. Oh, and if you want me to put anything else in, like if you want to know more about Kerry, or put more Sam in etc, just let me know. I can't write a good story if I don't know what the readers want to read!!!_

Yet again, Dean shot up, sweat running down his face as he tried to catch his breath. He hated this; every time he closed his eyes, images of his torture and torturing in Hell came flooding through his mind, slowly driving him to the point where he didn't want to sleep for fear of what he would see. Even though he was free, he knew that one slip up would have him sent straight back, and the thought terrified him. He was beginning to understand how Sam felt after Jess died, and was starting to feel guilty for the few times he teased his younger brother. Every memory of the screams, the pain, the terror, all of it flooded his mind when he tried to sleep. When he was awake, he could ignore it, and allowed himself to enjoy seeing his brother and Kerry smiling and laughing, but when he was asleep, he couldn't escape.

Kerry knew something was wrong with Dean. He smiled and joked around with them all, but she wasn't stupid. She could tell that there was something seriously wrong with him. She knew he wasn't sleeping, and on the odd occasion he did, he would wake up with terror in his eyes. This scared her. Dean who had never in his life shown fear, always had a look of it in his eyes and even the tiniest noise that was unusual made him jump, a wild look in his eyes. Sam hadn't noticed yet as Dean was very good at hiding it, but Kerry had always been good at picking these things up, and it was only a matter of time before Dean worried her so badly that she would have to say something.

The opportunity came later that week. Sam was out one night, probably with Ruby again, and Kerry had fallen asleep. For the first couple of hours, Dean sat on the couch and drank a few beers, but after a while he found himself falling asleep. Kerry woke about half an hour later and immediately heard the sounds of someone in distress. She looked over to the couch to see Dean thrashing around, crying out in pain. Kerry flew off the bed and raced over to him, shaking him. His eyes flew open and he grasped her arms in a vice-like grip, and as his eyes darted wildly across the room, his breath came out in short, sharp bursts.

"Dean, it's me. You're safe. I'm here." She soothed.

As his eyes and breath calmed, he focused on her and she gave him a warm smile, trying to hide the fact that his hands still held their vice like grip on her arms and they were hurting her badly. Dean finally calmed enough to realise the hold he had and quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. Dean, stop pretending there's nothing wrong. I want you to tell me the truth."

Dean knew he couldn't hide it from her any longer. Sam knew and Bobby knew, but he should've realised that Kerry would have eventually noticed that something was wrong.

"I remember everything. The time in Hell is different to here. I was only gone for four months here, but in Hell, I was there for forty years. I was tortured for forty, but then they offered me a way out, but only if I tortured others. I hate myself for doing it, but I was so desperate."

Kerry could see the pain in his eyes, and so she moved over and wrapped her arms round him. Normally he would have commented about the chick flick moment, but this time he decided to just go with it, so he put his head on her shoulder and eventually drifted off into the first nightmare-free sleep he'd had since he'd come back. Kerry waited until she knew he was asleep before laying him down on the couch and covering him with a blanket, then ringing Sam and leaving a message on his phone to say that when or if he came back, he was to come in quietly to let Dean sleep. No longer tired, Kerry sat down on her bed and looked outside, remembering times when things weren't so messed up, such as the time Dean took her and Sam camping. Oh, wait, that was messed up in the end...

//_Flashback//_

_"Daddy, please let me go too!"_

_"Ok Kerry, you can go, but Dean, you'd better take damn good care of her, you got that?"_

_Sixteen year old Dean looked up at Bobby with a serious expression on his face._

_"Yes sir, I won't let any harm come to her unless it is something that can't possibly be avoided."_

_John walked up to his eldest from behind and ruffled his hair affectionately. Dean grinned as he pushed his dad's arm away, then turned to tell both Sam and Kerry to get ready. As a treat, John had allowed the boys to go camping up at the ridge about twenty miles away, but after eight year old Kerry begged her dad, Bobby decided to let his daughter go too. Kerry made sure she took everything she needed, including a big jumper and a flashlight, as even though she was only eight, she already knew that it got really dark and really cold out there. Once she was ready she bounced down the stairs and after saying goodbye to her dad, she hopped into the Impala and began to bounce up and down with excitement. Dean laughed to see how happy she looked, then he called for Sam, who came bouncing out with just as much enthusiasm as Kerry._

_Once they were set up and ready, Dean made a fire and the three of them sat round it as Dean cooked dinner (well, beans and sausages). They ate quickly, and afterwards Kerry watched the two boys playing football for a while, and she took the time to listen to all the birds chirping in the background. Except there were no birds, which she found strange. A gust of wind ripped through the site and Kerry shivered, almost screaming when she heard a scream mixed in with it. She moved over to stand by Dean, who looked down at her softly._

_"What's up kiddo?"_

_Not wanting to appear weak, Kerry shook her head and told him everything was fine. She then joined in playing football until it started getting dark and Dean decided to calm down a bit. He opted for telling the kids a ghost story. A little scaring didn't do any harm did it? Plus it would be fun to talk about a ghost without actually hunting one. Kerry clung to Sam, and as the details became more gruesome, she whimpered and hd her face in his jacket._

_"There is a story that out here on this very ridge, a young woman was murdered after she ran away to marry her lover. He convinced her to meet him here wearing her wedding dress, and it's said that that night, he crept up behind her and raped her then brutally murdered her. There is a rumour that anybody that sleeps near where she was killed hear her scream even now in the wind, and she terrorises them before finally killing them"_

_Kerry started to cry and shiver, and Dean finally realised that she was only eight years old, and so by telling her this story he'd probably scared her more than he intended, but he shook it off. That night as they went to sleep, Dean was in one section of the tent and Sam and Kerry had the other section. Sam fell asleep easily, but not Kerry. She knew she heard a scream earlier, and hearing Dean's story had put her on edge. The wind ripped through again and again she heard the scream, which caused her to scream, effectively waking Sam. She told Sam what she heard and his eyes immediately widened in fear. They moved over to wake Dean up, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, the tent started shaking, and Kerry screamed and burst out crying. Dean came bursting into the tent laughing, and Kerry continued to cry. Dean's smile faded at the look of her crying and the terror on Sam's face, and he moved forward to pull them both into a one armed hug. Afterwards, Dean had to squeeze in with the kids as they were both too scared to be on their own. _

_Dean didn't know what woke him, but one look at Kerry and he found what it was. Kerry was sitting wide eyed staring at the outside of the tent. She was badly shivering and looked terrified. Dean also looked and froze. A woman was standing outside in a ripped wedding dress. She turned to face them and smiled._

_"I do not appreciate light hearted comments about me."_

_She screamed and lunged forward. Sam woke at the scream and as he saw her approach, he yelled and ran, Kerry following him. Dean rolled his eyes and shot the spirit but missed. He cursed and looked to see her following Kerry. Just as she was about to grab the child, Kerry suddenly fell out of view, which gave Dean a clear shot to kill the spirit. This time he didn't miss and the spirit screamed as she was destroyed. Dean ran over to where Kerry dropped and saw she had fallen down a small ravine. He jumped down and saw she was holding her ankle, and after a closer inspection, he could see that it was sprained, but she also had quite a large and deep cut just above it too. He picked her up and after calling for Sam, he took the kids back to the car and once he had packed everything away, they headed back home._

_// End Flashback //_

Kerry smiled at the memory. It had taken her nearly a month to get over that, and even now, she still sometimes felt a chill when the wind blew as in her mind she could still hear that scream. She had a small scar on her leg from that and as she thought about it, her hand unconsciously stroked it. She smiled even more as Dean snorted slightly as he turned, and she almost giggled as he came close to rolling straight off the sofa.

She had missed him so much, and it was almost unbelieveable that he was back. However, it was real. He was home, he was safe.


	14. Yellow Fever

_Hey again, this chapter is based on the episode 'Yellow Fever' as I decided to bring Kerry into it for a bit of fun! By the way, I apologise if Dean is OOC towards the end, just let me know if he is and i'll probably edit it at some point! Thanks as always!_

_Oh, and I know this chapter is really short, but then next one is going too be loooooong, so don't worry, i haven't run out of ideas or anything, I just decided to build up to the next chapter that's all._

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"We have a slight problem. Dean is acting, well, _normal_"

"What do you mean, normal?"

"As in, he's driving with the speed limits, he won't turn like normal, he's talking about safety. I don't know, he just seems a bit paranoid."

"Ok, leave it with me. I'll speak to Kerry and see what she thinks."

"Ok, thanks Bobby."

Bobby found Kerry in her room, her nose stuck in a book as per usual. He tapped on the door and she looked up at him, a broad smile across her face.

"Hey pop, what's up?"

Bobby explained to Kerry what was going on, and a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"I thought it was only myth, but it sounds like a thing called ghost sickness."

While Sam and Bobby headed out to defeat the ghost, Kerry deicded to make sure Dean was ok. She knocked on the hotel door but silence is what greeted her, so she let herself in, and immediately tripped over something and ended up sprawled out on the floor.

"What the-?"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the officer on the floor, and she flew back into a standing position and ran into the bedroom, calling out for Dean. She found him lying on the floor, crying out and clawing at his chest, and every now and then he whispered Lilith's name. Kerry ran forward and pulled him into a seating position. She tried to get him to look at her but he was beyond help.

"Dean! Come on, this is all in your head! Lillith is not here, she's never GOING to be here!"

For a few seconds, Dean continued to writhe on the floor when suddenly he went limp. Kerry felt for a pulse, but there was none.

"Dean! DEAN! **DEAN**!" She screamed.

She lay his body back down on the floor, and moved as far away from him as she could. Twice. Twice now, she had seen him die. She buried her head in her arms and tried to control herself, but she knew she couldn't hold the tears back for long. Just as she felt she was about to explode, she heard a loud gasp followed by the sounds of haggard breathing. Her head shot up, and she saw that Dean was alive! She flew over to him and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Once Dean gathered his bearings and realised that it was Kerry hugging him, he loosely hugged her back before standing up.

The following day, the four of them stood next to the Impala each of them with a beer. Sam made a crack about Dean not being able to handle the next hunt, and Kerry laughed at Dean's reaction. Dean turned to face her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You get scared too"

"Yeah, true, but at least I don't run away screaming from an iddy-bitty Yorkshire Terrier, dude"

Dean glowered and instantly regretted telling her about that. The other two looked at the pair in confusion, but Kerry refused to tell them, which left them even more confused, and led to Dean forgiving her for saving him the embarrassment. He put an arm round her shoulders and kissed the top of her head in thanks, and Kerry grinned up at him.

"So, what do you think? Fairies for your next hunt? I think Dean could just about manage that!" Kerry joked.

Dean ignored her and carried on drinking, but Bobby and Sam both creased up with laughter. Kerry smiled at them. She'd missed this. It'd been so long since she'd seen them all this carefree that she actually felt like crying, but she managed to control herself as she didn't want to have to explain to them why she suddenly had an emotional moment.

The following day, Dean and Sam decided to head down to New Mexico as there had been reports of a possible possession. Having nothing better to do, Kerry decided to tag along. Sam was allowed to drive the mustang, as Kerry realised he'd never actually driven it, plus Dean said he wanted to talk to her. She sat next to Dean in a comfortable silence for the first couple of hours, and occassionally hummed along to a couple of the songs, but on the whole, she was content to just stare out the wimdow at the passing scenery. She suddenly felt Dean's gaze on her, and inside, she knew that it was time for their talk.

"So." She said.

Dean smirked and patted her leg.

"So. Thanks for yesterday. Even though I didn't see you standing there, I don't know, I just felt you there, you know?"

Kerry nodded and quickly leant over to kiss him on the cheek. Behind them, Sam beeped the horn of her car, and Kerry's response was to flip him the finger. She glanced back at him to see that he was shaking his head and laughing with a face splitting smile spread across his face. Kerry grinned back before turning her attention back to Dean.

"Anything else you want to say while we're in chick flick mode?" she asked.

Dean nodded, which surprised her.

"Yeah. Were you going to keep it? When you found out."

Kerry didn't need him to explain. She knew he meant the baby. Her hand reached down to her stomach and she gazed softly at it for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, I was. You were gone, and that baby was a part of you. By having an abortion I may as well have killed you myself that day. I just couldn't do it. It sounds selfish, but I wasn't ready to lose you, and by keeping the baby it meant I would have been able to keep a part of you alive."

Dean turned to face her, but before saying anything to her, he swallowed and picked his phone up.

"Sam? You go on ahead."

He put the phone down and pulled off to the side of the road. Kerry watched as Sam continued and the next thing she knew, Dean grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her gently towards him, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She automatically wrapped her arms round him and moved closer to him and as they pulled away, she could see that Dean had a fine sheen of tears building up.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Kerry kissed him softly one more time.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." She admitted.

Dean nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. He then took his ring that he always wore off and put it on her thumb, the only finger she had that it would fit on.

"This was my dad's wedding ring. Just before he died he gave it to me. I want you to have it, as a reminder that I'm always there for you."

Kerry smiled and brushed away her tears. Dean kissed her one final time before declaring that he was hungry and wanted to meet up with Sam at the diner further up the road. Kerry laughed and sat back in her seat, once more falling into a comfortable silence as she returned to gazing out the window, her right hand unconsciously playing with the ring on her left thumb.


	15. A New Addition to the Family

_I know I said this would be the really long chapter, but I wanted to write all this first as a lead up. The next chapter will be good, I promise. This chapter was so easy to write and I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! As always, please R+R_

_This chapter is a filler to show what happened from Dean being brought back, to about two months before Lucifer is freed_

_December_

Kerry's twenty second birthday passed relatively smoothly. The only disruption to the day had been when Dean had carried her out of the party a couple of hours before it was due to finish as he couldn't wait to give her his 'extra' present. Everything went smoothly after that, until mid December, three months after Dean had been brought back, when Kerry found herself waking up every morning with chronic sickness. The first couple of days, she passed it off as coincidental, but after nearly a week, she knew what was happening, and she immediately booked an appointment at the doctor's, who confirmed her suspicions. She rang Dean and told him to come home as there was an emergency, and when he came bursting in the house as if a pack of wolves were chasing him, Kerry had been standing in the doorway, an amused expression on her face.

"Easy there, tiger. You'll need to save the panicking for the birth."

Dean stared at her blankly for a few seconds, but as he realised what she had said, his whole face lit up and he grinned.

"I'm gonna be a daddy? For real this time?"

"As long as no psychotic demon comes after me, then yes. Aparrently, I'm due around Late June."

At first, Dean was going to run up to her and spin her round, crying with joy, but then he stopped himself. That was NOT a cool thing to do. Instead he opted for grinning broadly and spinning her round anyway, just leaving the crying bit out. He kissed her passionately, just as Sam walked in.

"Get a room, you two" He joked

"Yes uncle Sam" Dean threw back.

Sam's mouth dropped in shock, and he ran forward to pull Kerry into a bear hug. Dean smirked when he saw the tears in his brother's eyes. Typical Sam.

_February_

Kerry's bump was starting to show now she was five months along, and she was the first to admit that she couldn't help but stroke it at every opportunity. After the heartache of having her first child taken from her, she had a fierce protectiveness over this one, and had completely pulled herself out of hunting. Sure she still researched for the guys, but when she wasn't researching, she was studying for a study at home degree in photography, the plan being that even if she never got back into hunting, she and the baby could still travel around with Dean, and while Dean was hunting, she could work as a photographer. Dean had been quite happy with this plan, but he had to admit that he'd gotten so used to having her as well as Sam with him on missions, he felt like a part of him was missing. Even Sam had commented on how strange it was to not have her sitting in the back of the car anymore, laptop on her knees, file in her hand, telling them as much as possible about what they were hunting.

Sam and Dean were still extremely close, but Kerry could see that Ruby's constant interfering was starting to put cracks in the guy's relationship, and it was worrying her. Even as she thought it, she knew that someone was out there breaking all the locks to set Lucifer himself free, and she knew that the guys needed each other now more than ever.

_April_

Sam was released from the panic room, but Kerry knew it was too late, she knew that sooner or later, he was going to go straight back to drinking demon blood. She didn't want him to, and had begged him on more than one occasion not too, but even she could see that it was helping them win battles faster and more effectively. She would be the first to admit though that seeing Sam with black eyes terrified her and was something she never wished to see again as long as she lived, but again, she knew there was a high chance that she would no doubt see them that colour again. It was just a case of _when. _The tension on Dean was worrying both Kerry and Bobby, and if he was honest with himself, it was worrying him too. Not only was his partner pregnant with his child, his little brother was actually drinking demon blood to protect him.

It angered him, and he knew it did. HE was the older brother, it should have been HIM going through all this crap, not Sam. So what if Sam was twenty six now? In Dean's eyes, he was still a kid, and still needed reassurance that everything would be alright. Reassurance that Dean knew he couldn't give, no matter how badly he wanted to. He physically couldn't lie, not to Sammy.

Kerry lost count of the number of times she would go down to the panic room to find Dean lying on the floor by the door, one arm pushed through the vent for food, grasping onto Sam's arm. Each time, Dean would look up at Kerry with bloodshot eyes, and all Kerry would do was cover him with a blanket and kiss him, telling him that everything would be ok. Dean would watch her go back upstairs, a sense of pride filling him, knowing that he was in love with a smart and wise, as well as beautiful, woman. She knew just the right things to say to calm him, and he loved her for that.

_June_

Two months. That's how long Sam had managed to stay off the blood for. Kerry shuddered at the thought, but she was so proud of him for lasting so long. Deciding she had better be getting some sleep tonight, she got up off the couch and moved upstairs for a shower. She'd been getting small cramps for a couple of days now, but she wasn't surprised, she was only three days away from her due date. Dean and Sam were on their way back for a while to be there for the birth. They were scheduled to arrive at about 10am the following day. Talking to Dean, Kerry could hear not only the excitement, but the worry in his voice. She had to be honest, she was terrified. Not that something would happen while she was pregnant. She was terrified that something would happen to the baby once it had been born, but Dean had promised her that he would guard his child with his life, and that comforted her, putting her mind slightly at rest.

As she showered, she smiled down at her largely protruding stomach, and laughed as she felt the baby kick when she spoke to it. One thing she hoped was that the baby would settle to music as much as it did once it was born as it did now. If the baby was being particularly restless, all she had to do was start singing, and within minutes, the baby was calm and stopped trying to beat mummy up. One of Kerry's friends was also pregnant, and was constantly complaining that she looked like a whale, but Kerry hadn't had any of those feelings. She'd had terrible morning sickness, but apart from that she'd had a reasonably easy pregnancy. Even her cravings weren't unusual, she just craved cheeseburgers all the time, but as she neared her third trimester, the cravings eased slightly. She had noticed the past few days though that her back was beginning to hurt, and even though she didn't feel like a whale or feel fat, she was fed up. She adored being pregnant, but she was so desperate to see her baby.

"If you knew how much I can't wait to meet you, you'd be racing to be born" she joked.

As she stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself, a short sharp pain flashed across her abdomen and it caused her to yelp slightly. That one was much more painful than the ones she'd had so far had been. She finished drying and moved into her newly decorated room, smiling at the crib that was set up in the corner. On their last visit, Sam, Dean, Kerry and Bobby had all gone out shopping and bought everything that would be needed. They painted Kerry's room a mint green colour so that it was good for either a boy or a girl, and she had put pale yellow accessories in the room. When they finished that night, they'd all just collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

Kerry smiled even wider as she felt the baby kick again, but then she took a sharp intake of breath as she felt another sharp pain, only this time, it was accompanied with a gush of water crashing onto the carpet.

"I was only kidding! Not now! Dean isn't here until tomorrow!"

Another wave hit her, slightly longer and deeper, and she called out to Bobby. Bobby ran up the stairs, and the second he saw Kerry bent over slightly and the water on the floor, he immediately sprang into action. He helped her get down the stairs, then went back up to grab her bag. Kerry lay in the back and as they got closer to the hospital, the contractions were starting to hurt enough that she had to grit her teeth very slightly, and had started to take a couple of deep breaths with each one. A couple of nurses came out with a wheelchair and she was helped into it before being wheeled up to the delivery room. She waited for the doctor to check her and he smiled as he finished.

"Well Miss Singer, I can say that you are only a centimetre dilated, so you're in for a long night. The way your contractions are, I would estimate about another twelve hours or so."

Kerry looked at him, wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me? I know I want Dean here, but not if it means going through this and worse until then!"

Bobby laughed and the doctor put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Kerry sighed and gave him a quick smile before closing her eyes as another contraction hit. This was going to be a long night. It was just coming up to ten now, so if the doctor's predictions were right, then she'd be due to give birth literally as Dean and Sam arrived. Bobby waited with her for a while longer, and as it reached about midnight, Kerry managed to drift off into a light sleep, so he moved outside to ring Dean.

He came back into the room laughing and Kerry raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked sleepily.

"Well, Sam and Dean were asleep when I rang, and before I could even say anything, Dean said they were on their way. When I asked how he knew, he just said 'why else would you ring me at midnight?'"

Kerry laughed, then cried out as a particularly nasty contraction hit. A long while later, the doctor came back and his eyes widened as he examined her.

"It would seem I was slightly wrong. You're eight centimetres, so you should be ready to start pushing soon."

Kerry glanced up at the clock to see that it was barely three in the morning, and she felt herself start crying. Dean was going to miss the birth of his child. A nurse was called into the room, and an hour later, Kerry was about to start cursing as the contractions became almost too much. She couldn't have pain killers because from her life as a hunter, her body was partially immune to pain killers, and if she had a high dose like normal, she could endanger the baby, so she had to have a completely natural birth. The nurses and doctor all tried to comfort her as the contractions intensified, and Bobby stepped out of the room, not bearing to see his little girl in so much pain like that.

At half four, the doctor declared that she was ready to start pushing, so she put as much force into it as she could, crying out slightly with the pain and effort. Each push became more and more painful, and eventually she stopped, tears sliding down her face.

"Come on, just a few more."

"I can't do it, it hurts too much!" she cried.

She was given a minute to catch her breath, but then she had a feeling rush through her that just told her to push. She started pushing again, and soon, the doctor declared the he could see that the head had crowned. Kerry stopped again to catch her breath, and then put all her strength and energy into two final pushes, screaming out with the effort and pain, and within seconds, a baby's cries filled the room. Kerry lay back breathing heavily and as she did, she heard one of the nurses speak to someone.

"Sir, you can't be in here"

Kerry assumed it was her dad, but it wasn't until a soft yet calloused hand cupped her face that she cracked her eyes open enough to be met with bright green ones.

"Dean" She whispered.

Dean smiled at her, and one of the nurses came over to them with the newborn baby wrapped up in a white blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a baby girl"

Kerry's eyes filled with tears once more as her daughter was passed over to her. She pulled the blanket back and a pair of pale blue eyes stared back at her. She smiled as a few tears fell and she kissed her daughter's forehead. She then looked up at Dean, who was sat there in a daze, staring down at the tiny baby. His eyes met Kerry's and he smiled, actually letting himself to cry. Kerry gave the baby to Dean, and he said nothing, just looked intently at his baby girl, not saying anything, just staring at her. He then looked at Kerry again and broke out into a huge smile, before pulling Kerry into a hug, then kissing her as passionately as he could. Kerry asked for their daughter's details, and the nurse replied that she weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces.

Sam and Bobby were let into the room, and after they both hugged Kerry and congratulating the pair, Dean gave the baby to Bobby, and after a few minutes, she was given to Sam, who had the same reaction as Dean. He just stared at her, emotion flooded across his face.

"What are we going to call her?" Dean asked as he watched Sam holding her.

"I had the idea of Mary Raquelle Winchester."

Dean smiled at her and kissed her, but then shook his head in disagreement.

"I was actually thinking of not naming them after our parents. What if we end up with three daughters?"

Kerry nodded, he had a fair point. They discussed names for a few minutes later, and when the nurse came over to ask what they would call her, Kerry nodded to Dean to let him make the final decision.

"Amara Rose Winchester"


	16. Beginning of the End

_**This is it, the one you've all been waiting for! I am so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but it's been so hectic where i've been moving home for university and starting my degree, so I've had next to no time to work, but I've done it!! There's probably only one more chapter after thgis before the end, or maybe the next one will be the end, I haven't decided completely yet.**_

**_Enjoy!!!!!!_**

"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

Sam gave his brother one last glare before turning and marching out of the door. He walked so quickly he didn't even notice Kerry walk in the front door of the motel. Kerry paused to try and call out to him but he didn't notice and kept on walking. His silence told Kerry that something major had happened, and seeing the blood that was on his clothes put fear into her. She ran up to the room she and Dean shared, and as she got closer, she saw the door wide opened and could hear Amara screaming, something that just didn't happen as someone was always there to comfort her. She ran in and the first thing she saw was Dean trying to crawl across the floor to get to his distressed daughter.

"Oh my God, Dean!" she gasped, completely frozen in shock. Sam had actually gone? And WASN'T coming back? She couldn't even think about it, but she couldn't deny what she had just witnessed.

Dean stopped moving at the sound of Kerry's voice and painfully turned to face her, relieved that he could rest for a minute. Kerry watched as he furiously wiped at his eyes, trying to act as though he hadn't been affected by his brother's departure, but she knew better. She stepped forward and gently helped him up, then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug. He let her pull him and laid his head on her chest as she helped him up onto his feet, making sure that she didn't irritate his injuries further. She helped him over to the bed and sat him down carefully, before moving over to the crib on the other side of the room and lifting her daughter out.

"Hush baby, it's ok now." she whispered, rocking the baby to calm her.

Dean watched her and a fresh wave of sadness hit him. His little brother left, not even thinking to look back. What if Kerry left too? He'd be all alone if she left too. He watched as she settled Amara back down in her crib, and then she moved to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit for him. They both sat in silence as Kerry quickly and gently patched Dean up, and then silently the pair of them lay down in bed together, Kerry wrapping her arms round Dean, pulling him closer to her, and Dean wrapping his arms round her in response, drawing comfort from her embrace.

The following morning, Kerry woke to find that Dean wasn't in the room, and judging by the silence coming from the shower, he wasn't there either. She stood up to look out of the window just in time to see the Impala parking in front of the motel room, and Dean steeped out with a carrier bag in one hand and a holder with two coffees in the other. Kerry opened the door for him and he smiled at her and gave her a kiss before handing her a coffee and the bag. She opened it to see a box of donuts and a box of chocolates sitting in the bottom. She put them down and turned to face Dean, who was holding Amara, but a closer look at him showed that he was still injured. He was standing with his weight on one leg, and the way he held Amara with his right arm, made Kerry realise Dean was much worse off than she originally thought.

"Dean, about last night…"

"Kerry, I just want to forget about it for now, ok?"

Kerry frowned, but as it was his back facing her, he didn't see it. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll let it go now, but you **will **tell me exactly what happened eventually, ok?"

"I promise."

Kerry smiled and kissed him softly as he gave Amara to her and stepped into the bathroom for a shower, trying to conceal his limp. Kerry gave his retreating back a worried glance, before placing Amara back in the crib and then she decided to get some more sleep as she hadn't slept very well the night before. Amara had other plans though. Suddenly, she started to scream, and Kerry flew out of the bed, only to find that there was nothing there to be seen.

"Everything ok?" Dean called from the shower.

"It's fine honey"

Kerry moved over to the crib and picked Amara up. As she turned to go back to the bed, she froze as she came face to face with none other than Ruby.

"Ruby? W…what the hell!?"

Ruby said nothing, just raised her black eyes up to meet Kerry's before thrusting her arm out and slamming it against the young woman's head. Kerry screamed as a burst of pain hit her head, and she sank to the floor as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"KERRY!" Dean yelled. He heard Kerry's scream and flew out of the shower, not even bothering to grab a towel as he grabbed his gun. He raced into the bedroom, just to see a flash as Kerry was carried off by somebody. His eyes glanced over to the crib and as he noticed it was empty, his legs gave way and he dropped to the floor, wincing as he jarred his injuries and made them worse than they already were. Not that he cared about himself at that moment. All he could think was that the three people he loved the most had either left or had been taken from him. He'd lost them all.

Kerry held a crying Amara as close as she could to her chest. Dirt and blood was stained across the young mother's face from the large cut on her forehead, and large bruises covered her body. She huddled in the corner of the room, trying to keep the trembling baby still and trying to calm the cries, but no matter what she did, her daughter did not settle and continued to howl. The door slammed open and Ruby came in with a look of pure fury on her face.

"Will you shut that damned child up?!" she yelled

Kerry glared at Ruby. All she saw was a traitor, not the friend the other woman had once been. Ruby smiled before making Kerry stand by using some kind of strange force. Kerry reluctantly rose to her feet, and Ruby hit her across the face, which sent her falling backwards, pulling Amara even closer to her so she didn't harm her. Ruby laughed cruelly at the pain stretched across Kerry's face as the twenty one year old landed on her arm, before turning and walking out of the room.

Kerry waited for the door to slam shut before she let her head drop, hot and fearful tears streaming down her face. She was hurting so badly. Her baby was in distress, Sam's partner turned out to be yet another evil entity out to destroy the world, and Dean was alone at the motel, injured and probably distraught over the situation. Kerry couldn't even really remember how she came to being here. All she remembered was getting up to see why Amara was screaming, then after that, everything went fuzzy, apart from Dean's voice calling her name in fear, then that was it, nothing else came to mind. She knew in her heart that Dean was out there looking for her, but without Sam and with his injuries, he wasn't going to be finding her any time soon. Soft, silent sobs wracked her body as she prayed for him to find her before Amara could get hurt.

The thing that upset her probably more than anything else wasn't that she had been powerless to save herself, but the fact that she had been powerless to save her daughter. It just happened far too quickly for her to do anything. Now, she could only hope and pray that she could keep her daughter from any harm and sit and wait for Dean to find her. _If _he could find her. Without Sam, there wasn't much hope. More tears fell as she thought back to the night before, seeing Sam walk away with such anger and determination. Eventually, exhaustion took over and even though she tried as hard as she could to fight it, she eventually found herself falling into an uneasy sleep.

She was woken by Ruby roughly slamming the door open as she came marching into the room. Kerry automatically pulled Amara closer to her, as something inside just screamed out that Ruby was after the baby, but when Ruby actually reached out, Kerry found herself being pinned to the wall, completely unable to move, leaving her powerless and unable to stop the woman from taking her child.

"NO!" she screamed as Ruby smiled before leaving the room with the slumbering child.

Kerry fought hard against the force holding her to the wall, but she couldn't move a muscle. She became more and more hysterical as Ruby left the room, and when the door slammed shut, and the force left, she fell to the floor sobbing helplessly, not knowing what was going to happen to her daughter and not caring about anything other than the pain having her child taken from her. It hurt enough when she had miscarried, but this was far worse. She curled into a ball and began to rock backwards and forwards to calm herself, but the tears just continued to fall.

Dean paced across the front of the Impala, rubbing at his red eyes as he spoke into his mobile.

"Ok, thanks Bobby."

"Just get here soon so we can figure out what the hell they are doing with Kerry and Amara"

"Will do."

Dean flipped the phone shut and placed it on the empty seat next to him. He wanted to ring Sam so badly, but his pride held him back. His head told him that he and Bobby could figure this out without his younger sibling, but in his heart, he knew he needed Sammy, even if it was only to find a bit of comfort when he needed it. Bobby met him as he pulled up to the house and the first thing the older man did was pull the younger one into a long and supportive, embrace. At first, Dean stood there, just appreciating the embrace, but then he realised that Bobby was probably torn up too as it was his daughter and granddaughter that had been taken, so he returned the embrace. They eventually moved into the house to discuss who could have taken Kerry and Amara and why, but after three hours they just had a large whiteboard filled with many crossed out ideas, except for one name. Ruby. Bobby wasn't so sure that Ruby was that evil, but Dean was almost certain that she had taken his partner. After all, she had been the one driving the wedge between him and Sam for almost a year now, and she did have a pretty big grudge against him for some unknown reason. Also, at that point, Dean couldn't think of anyone else, so he was happy to go with whomever as long as it helped him narrow down the list of suspects.

The two men finally decided to take a small break for some food, and just as Dean stepped into the hallway with a plate full of food, he heard a small whimper coming from upstairs. He dropped the plate, ignoring the fact that it smashed on the floor, and ran up to the noise as fast as he could, crashing into Kerry's room to find that something was moving in Amara's previously empty crib. Something small and pink, and slightly round, and…crying? He stepped forward and a few tears came to his eyes as he saw his daughter laying there, her tiny face and fists scrunched up as she began to cry properly. As soon as Dean lifted her out of the crib and held her as tightly to him as he dared she quietened, and as he brushed the tears away, Dean noticed there was a piece of paper that had fallen onto the floor with his name on it. He picked it up, still holding onto his daughter; afraid that if he let her go she would be taken again and as he read it, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He knew for a fact that if he didn't have his daughter in his arms at that particular moment, he probably would have punched the wall or shot at something. Or possibly and most likely, both.

_Dean,_

_Don't bother looking for your, what is she anyway? Wife? Girlfriend? Fiancée? Either way, you won't find Kerry until we decide that it's time for you to find her. See in order to set Lucifer free, we need the blood of somebody pure of heart, and even though she has killed, she is still pure in her heart, and I thought she would be the best person because, well, I just don't like you, and this is payback. Just think about this too. I've done all of this, and poor, sweet, naïve Sammy doesn't even know. Makes you think twice about not telling him doesn't it? Anyway, I'll see you eventually._

_~Ruby_

Dean walked downstairs still cradling Amara, and Bobby's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the infant and the murderous glare on Dean's face.

"Is that really…?"

"Amara? Yep. And guess what? My idea was right, it's Ruby. She has Kerry."

Bobby continued to look surprised, and Dean gave Amara to him as he stepped outside. A few moments later, Bobby heard an angered yell before the sound of something being hit, shortly followed by a round of bullets being shot into an unfortunate car that had been chosen as the extremely pissed off man's object of release.

Kerry wasn't sure how long she'd been held in the room for. All she knew was that she was exhausted, ravenous and scared. She had no idea why they were keeping her here, but she did know with a mother's relief, that they didn't want Amara. She overheard Ruby speaking to one of the guards later on the day that she stole Amara, and she heard enough to know that her daughter had been returned to Dean. Knowing her daughter was safe filled her with joy, but the joy was short lived as Ruby entered the room only moments later to tell her that she was going to die before Dean could find her. She wasn't afraid to die, but she was afraid to leave her child behind without a mother. She was also scared of leaving the ones she loved behind. Sam, her dad, Dean…she cried softly as she thought of Dean, eventually falling asleep. When she woke, it was because she found herself being pulled up off the floor and being dragged down a long hallway by a very tall and muscular man. She could hear voices up ahead, and immediately recognised one.

"So, why are we here Ruby?"

"We're here to see history in the making, my love."

"As long as Dean, Bobby Kerry and Amara are safe. You promised"

"Sammy" Kerry whispered.

She tried to call out to him, but she felt a cold hand clamp over her mouth, preventing her from uttering a word. She glared but the man just smirked and continued to pull her away, even as she tried to get free.

"Don't worry, your brother, the baby and the old man are all safe."

"What about Kerry?"

"What about her?"

Kerry had enough of this. Sam was right by her, and she was desperate for him to see the real Ruby. He had to know. She bit down on the man's hand that was still covering her mouth, and as he yelled out in pain, she heard Sam ask what it was, and heard Ruby reply that it was nothing. Ruby came out and Kerry quickly hid out of view. The other woman disappeared off the corridor and Kerry waited for a few minutes before pushing off the wall and heading to the door that lead into the room where Sam was, fighting the feeling that she was going to pass out the whole time. She threw the door open just in time to see Sam about to leave the room through another exit at the other end of the room. Panic filled her and tears came to her eyes as her hope started to fade. She knew that if he left now, it would be over and she'd be killed. She took a deep breath and prayed that her voice wouldn't give out as she called.

"Sam! Help!" she called as loudly as she could.

He stopped in his tracks in shock and quickly turned to face her, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. She was ghostly white, with cuts and bruises all over her, and by the looks of things, she had been there a while as she looked like she had lost a lot of weight. The thing that scared him the most though was the reason why she was even here, something he had no answer to. He saw her stagger slightly and just by pure reflex he found himself racing over to her, thrusting his arms out to catch her as she fell.

Kerry felt herself feel light headed, and tilted slightly, but before she could fall completely to the floor and probably end up flat on her face, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap tightly round her and she looked up to see Sam's soft brown eyes looking worriedly at her. She gave him a weak smile and as he helped her stand, she straightened up before punching him as hard as she could on the arm. Sam stepped to the side and gave her a look that was a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"What was that for?" he shouted.

"For believing her over your own brother!" she argued.

Sam's eyes softened and he looked to the floor in shame. Kerry noticed and weakly reached a hand up to softly cup the side of his face.

"However, I forgive you, but only if you get me the hell out of here before Ruby arrives. She knows I've gone now and is currently hunting me down, and when she finds me, I'm dead."

Sam nodded and picked her up so that she was safely nestled in his arms. Just as they reached the front entrance, a deep, husky voice laced with a calm anger called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sam."

Sam turned to face the person and Kerry slid out of his arms, holding onto him while she stopped her head from spinning. She looked over to the person to see those eyes she loved narrowed dangerously and aiming a gun straight at his brother's head.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, surprised?"Kerry didn't answer and instead stepped in front of Sam so that Dean couldn't shoot him. Sam tried to speak to Dean but Dean ignored him, keeping his gaze firmly planted on Kerry. He held an arm out to her, and she gingerly started walking towards him, but just as she reached out to take hold of his hand, a shadow came out from nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her away from Dean and Sam and moving her over to the other end of the room. She screamed in pain and panic as she felt herself being pulled away, but suddenly she felt something sharp being held closely against her throat and she fell silent in fear, knowing that her life was only a flick of a wrist away from being ended.

"Ruby what the hell are you doing!?" Sam yelled

"Shut up Sam. If either of you boys move then she will die. I don't need much blood for the seal, but don't think for one minute that I won't kill her. I'm not really bothered if I spill more blood than is actually necessary."

Kerry felt all the fear in her body leave at that comment, to be replaced with anger. She looked over at the brothers and when she saw the desperation on both of their faces, she glared up at the woman holding her hostage, and Sam and Dean glanced at each other in slight worry as they recognised the look. Dean folded his arms and leant up against the wall behind him, trying not to show how worried he actually was.

"Go ahead and do it then. Be my guest." he challenged Ruby

"You realise I'm threatening the slut you sleep with who also conceived your bastard offspring?""No, you're threatening my soon to be wife, who is the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met and who carried our gorgeous and special daughter for nine months."

Sam looked at Dean with a small smile on his face, but Dean continued to ignore him and the smile fell just as quickly as it had appeared. He kept his eyes on Kerry, and answered her questioning gaze with a nod to confirm that he meant every word of it.

Ruby rolled her eyes and moved the knife away from her hostage's throat before plunging it deeply into Kerry's leg and pulling it to create a large, deep slash. Kerry cried out at the burst of excruciating pain, before throwing her head backwards and hitting Ruby, and then twisting the woman's arm so that she dropped the knife. As soon as the knife left her hand, Kerry then threw Ruby backwards before rolling and grasping the knife in her own hand. She stood shakily, avoiding putting pressure on her injured leg, and faced the woman. Ruby stood and applauded Kerry with a look of boredom before lurching forward and snapping Kerry's arm round. Kerry screamed as she dropped the knife, and the next thing she knew, Ruby sliced across her stomach, arm and shoulder, before throwing her onto a large symbol carved onto the floor. Ruby laughed before facing Sam, who called out that he was going to kill her for this.

"And how do you plan on doing that, Sammy boy?"

Sam didn't reply, just continued to glare. Dean glanced at his brother at that point and Sam looked to Dean. They both nodded and Sam ran towards Ruby, sending her crashing into the opposite wall.

Kerry knew she had to move, knew she had to get away before the seal could be broken, but she physically didn't have the energy to. She could only watch in desperation as her blood slowly began to fill the lines on the floor. She struggled onto her knees, but the blood kept flowing and as more of the symbol was filled, she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker, until she eventually pitched forward. Dean managed to run and grab her to pull her away and help her off the floor but it was too late. The seal began to glow and pulsate. Dean firmly held onto Kerry as she clung to him, a few tears staining her face. She muttered 'I'm sorry' the whole time. He pulled some stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her deeply.

"It's not your fault; there was nothing you could have done. I'm proud of you for fighting back though. And by the way, I meant it, as soon as this is over, you are becoming my wife."

"Anytime" she answered softly with a small smile.

Dean kissed her again before moving her further away from the glowing seal and hiding her behind a broken piece of stone so that she would be protected from the danger for now.

"Stay here, ok? I need to stop Sam from killing her. He doesn't realise that she is the final seal."

Kerry coughed and grimaced in pain, nodding to Dean that she understood. Dean handed her one of his guns and he didn't show it, but he was scared that the grip she had on the gun was almost too weak for him to be convinced that she was going to make it out alive. He had to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

But first, he had to stop Sam.

Kerry watched as Dean ran off down the hallway. She picked the gun up, noticing how heavy it seemed compared to normal, and placed it in her lap. She slowly pulled her jacket off and pulled at the already ripped sleeves to create makeshift bandages. She struggled to tie them, and had to give up in the end as she felt too weak to continue. Black spots were starting to appear in her vision, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Just before she did, she heard someone coming into the room and heading in her direction, and she grasped the gun weakly, raising a shaking arm towards the sound. Just as she squeezed the trigger, a brown nose poked round the corner, followed by a big bushy dog. Kerry gasped and dropped the gun.

"Jackson?"

The dog barked once and ran to her, licking her face and whining. Kerry felt tears fall again and she weakly wrapped her arms round the husky, pushing her face into his warm fur. A few seconds later she heard more footsteps and suddenly her dad appeared.

"Kerry! Thank God!"

He quickly pulled her top off and began to patch up her wounds, stopping the bleeding and using holy water to treat the wounds as much as he could. Kerry hissed as the water burnt her wounds, but she could feel her strength returning to her. Once Bobby had finished patching her up, he helped her up onto her feet, and for a while her legs shook, but eventually settled. She looked her dad in the eyes and smiled in thanks, before her face fell serious.

"We have to go and help Dean." she said.

Bobby nodded and the pair of them, followed by Jackson, moved off to the other room where Dean, Sam and Ruby were.


	17. End of the End

_Hey I'm Back in Black and ready to write! (Sorry couldn't resist saying that). Right, on with the show. By the way, I know the 5th season has already started and all, but I don't have a clue what happens, so I'm changing the ending of season four slightly to fit in with the story. I hope you like it. I love how this story is going, and I'm really proud of it, so please take time to R+R. This was going to be the last chapter, but I've decided to do another one after this, which will be the last one!_

Dean ran down the hallway calling for Sam the whole time. What he didn't expect was to walk round a corner and run straight into Castiel's back.

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean. I thought you may need my help."

Dean looked at the angel with gratitude. As he stepped forward, he heard footsteps heading towards them from behind, and spun round, pointing the gun he held straight at the newcomers, but his eyes widened to see it was Bobby and Kerry.

"Kerry? How are you even able to stand?" he asked in surprise.

Kerry gave him a lopsided grin.

"I may be standing, but believe me, it's hard and I feel like I'm gonna pass out at any given moment." She answered honestly.

Castiel stepped forwards, and she looked over at him in confusion, and as he raised his hands to place them on her head, she quickly stepped back and raised the handgun so that it was pointing at his head.

"Bullets won't work honey. He's an angel" Dean stated.

Kerry's jaw dropped as she regarded the angel.

"Is this Castiel?" she asked.

Dean nodded, and she smiled at him, then turned to face Castiel.

"Please trust me" Castiel said.

She gave him an unsure nod, and he placed his hands on either side of her head. A soft glow filled her body and she blinked in surprise as she felt a rush of energy flow through her. When Castiel lowered his hands, she glanced down and her eyes widened further to see that her wounds had vanished.

"Your minor wounds have healed, but the stab wounds are only healed on the outside. On the inside they are still very raw so you must be careful."

"You make it sound like you aren't coming in with us" Dean said.

"I cannot enter the main room where Lucifer will be summoned. There are spells in place to prevent angels from crossing into the domain."

Dean swore, before reaching out and grasping Kerry's hand, pulling her gently to him as he began to continue moving down the hall. Bobby followed, and Castiel watched them go, silently wishing them luck. Kerry looked back at him once and sent him a small smile, showing him not only how grateful she was, but also how scared she really was. Castiel smiled back very softly for a brief second, and Kerry felt her courage increase very slightly.

Sam had followed Ruby into a large room with a seal across the floor, and with a sickened feeling in his stomach, he saw that a section of the floor was glowing the same colour that the seal in the other room had done, and he knew it was Kerry's blood. He glared at Ruby and launched forward, catching her off guard. He slammed her against the wall before pinning her against it and raising his arm, revealing her demon slaying blade. Her eyes widened slightly in fear, but before his arm could drop to finish her, the door slammed open and Dean, Bobby and Kerry ran in.

"Sam! Stop!" Dean yelled.

Sam paused and he turned to face his brother with a look of confusion.

"Why should I Dean? After what she did to us and Kerry?"

"Sam, she's the final seal. You kill her now and the end of the world will be your fault." Kerry called up.

Ruby laughed and glanced over at Kerry, who glared at the woman in return.

"Well, it seems I underestimated your strength. I thought for sure you'd be dead now."

"Yeah, well, luckily for me I have angels on my side."

Ruby's smile turned to a frown and she glared fiercely at Kerry. This time it was Kerry's turn to smirk, and she nearly laughed when she heard Dean's snort of amusement from next to her. As Sam bound Ruby to the wall with a spell, Bobby started to draw charms on the floor, covering the seal that held Lucifer. Kerry moved out of the room and headed to find Castiel, who was standing right where they had left him.

"How do we destory the seal?" she asked.

"Do you realise that you're the first person to even think about asking me that? You'd think it was the obvious thing, wouldn't you?"

Kerry laughed at that, liking Castiel more and more as she spent more time with him.

"Yeah, but my dad and Dean don't work that way."

Dean finished spraying a symbol across the seal and looked up to see Sam still holding Ruby, Bobby writing on the floor, and Kerry...had gone.

"Kerry!" He called.

Automatically, everyone turned to look towards him, and they all began to realise she had indeed gone. She came back a few seconds later though, limping slightly, but with a wide grin on her face.

"So, now you've frozen the seal, what are you going to do?" Ruby asked them sarcastically. "Only an angel can destroy the seal, and as no angel can get close enough to do it, then that means you're stuck"

While the three men all looked surprised, Kerry walked forwards until she was standing in the middle of the seal. She took her mobile out of her pocket and called someone, ignoring the looks of confusion on everyone's, including Ruby's, faces.

"Ok, fire away. What do I do?" She asked.

There was silence for a moment as the person on the other end of the phone spoke, then Kerry nodded and placed the phone on the floor before stepping forward and walking over to Dean. She said nothing and ignored his questions as she used his dagger to cut off some hair. She did the same to all the others including Ruby before taking some of her own hair and returning to the center of the room. She dropped the hair on the floor, scattered around her, before using the dagger to create a large cut down her arm, and holding it out, letting the blood collect for a few seconds. She crouched down and did something with her phone.

"Ok, fire away" She said.

She stood up again and turned her arm so that the blood dropped onto the seal, mixing in with the hair, and turning the glow from a crimson red, to a pure white. A voice came from her phone which had been put on loudspeaker, and as they all recognised the voice, the three men simultaneously grinned, and Ruby cried out, trying to free herself from Sam's bond, a murderous look on her face that was aimed directly at Kerry. Kerry stepped back, away from the seal, into Dean's awaiting arms. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as Castiel began the incantation to destroy the seal.

"Good work"

"Well, she said Castiel couldn't enter here, but I could, and so could my phone. They also needed angelic blood to close the seal, and it turns out that my mother was a fallen angel- one that had stayed pure of heart- and so my blood works just as well as any other angel."

Dean looked at her with pride shining in his eyes, and Bobby came over to put an arm round her, trying to hold back his tears. He always knew there was something more to his wife, but it wasn't until now that he finally knew what it was. Kerry moved away from the pair of them, and grasped Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, go over to them. I think Dean knows you need him right now."

Sam nodded and made his way over to his brother. Kerry faced Ruby.

"You know that this seal breaks your bond don't you? You know that we're going to kill you, but because it happened while Lucifer's seal was in the same room, it means that he will never rise, and you will never get out of Hell too, don't you?"

Ruby's glare confirmed Kerry's statement, and as she threatened to break out of Hell to kill her, Sam and Dean stepped forward to put an arm each round Kerry.

"And we'll be ready for you" Sam stated.

Dean looked at Ruby.

"Pass a message onto Lucifer for me. He killed mom and dad, Jess, and Kerry's mom, dragged me to Hell, virtually turned Sam into a demon, made Kerry miscarry and tried everything he could to break us up, but it didn't work. Tell him we aren't afraid of him, and that any time he wants to destroy us, he's more than welcome because eventually, we'll find our way back to each other. Nothing breaks the Winchesters up. Not demons, not Hell, not even death. Nothing. You tell him that, and you tell him that together, we will beat him."

As he finished speaking, Castiel's chanting stopped and the room was silent for a few seconds, before Ruby suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream as thick black smoke left her body. The group watched as the smoke swirled around before being ripped to shreds and disappearing beneath the floor. The seal began to glow brighter and brighter, until they all had to look away. Kerry smiled as she felt Dean cover her with his arms to protect her vision. Suddenly there was a large blast of energy that threw them all across the room, and Dean wrapped his arms round Kerry as they fell backwards. They landed heavily on the floor and Kerry gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. The floor began to vibrate, and Kerry cracked one eye open to find that the room was now in pitch darkness.

Suddenly, she felt the floor begin to crumble and she screamed as she felt her legs fall so that they were hanging off the edge. Slowly, the rest of her body slid too until she was holding on by her arms. She heard her dad call out to Sam, but silence was all that responded. The floor stopped crumbling, but the vibrating continued as rubble fell from the ceiling. Kerry felt her arm slip and screamed again. She felt someone grasp one of her arms, but a shudder caused the person's grip to slip, and the next thing she knew, she was falling...


	18. Recovery

_I'm going to let you guys decide. Should I:_

_A- Write another chapter_

_B- Add a few more chapters in as fillers_

_C-Leave it as it is and go on to my next story_

_Please R+R and let me know! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. You have no idea how much your support and encouragement means to me._

The first thing to cross Kerry's mind as she opened her eyes was the darkness around her, followed immediately by the rush of pain she felt. She groaned and tried to move, but she felt something pressing down on her legs, holding her firmly in place. Instead, she tried to sit up, but cried out as a flash of pain crossed her stomach. She heard a shuffling noise close to her and she automatically reached out to find her gun, smiling softly as her hand grasped the familiar handle. The shuffling continued, and Kerry kept as silent as she could.

"H...Hello?" A rough voice called out, laced with pain.

Kerry's eyes widened.

"Sam?"

"Kerry?"

Kerry smiled in relief. She remembered hearing her dad cry Sam's name out, but at least he was alive. She heard him shuffle to her, and as he came closer, she found her eyes adjusting so that she could make out his body.

"What happened?" She asked.

"When Cas finished the incantation and Ruby was destroyed, the floor began to crumble away. Obviously, the floor couldn't withstand the force of the seal and so it fell through to the basement. I was walking over to you guys when it started crumbling and fell straight down."

Kerry winced as she tried to sit up again, but fell back down, defeated and in pain. Sam gave her a worried look, and as her eyes refocused, she could see the large cuts on his face, along with many grazes and red marks. She felt something run down her own face and brushed it away, revealing it to be blood coming from a large gash across her forehead.

"All I remember is the light, then the blast that threw me and Dean back. We got forced apart and he landed further back than me. I felt the floor give way, and before I could stop it, I found myself hanging off the edge of the floor. Dean grabbed me but he got thrown off balance and next thing I know I'm waking up here."

They both looked up at that point as some rubble began to fall. Sam quickly leant over Kerry as the material descended. Kerry coughed as a small cloud of dust fell over them and she took a few deep breaths to calm her coughs, as each time she coughed, she felt as though her insides were falling out. She looked over to Sam, to see that he was lying down, completely motionless.

"Sam!" she called.

No answer. She tried to move the thing off her legs, but it wouldn't budge. She gave up with a frustrated scream and called to Sam a few more times, but she could see that he was completely out cold.

"HELP!" she screamed.

She heard a muffled reply, and a few seconds later, she saw someone drop onto the floor further away from her. She screamed until the person quickly stood and made their way over to her. Castiel. Kerry sighed in relief as he moved over to them.

"Are you both ok?" He asked.

Kerry shook her head.

"No, I'm stuck and Sam's been completely knocked out. Go help him." She said.

Castiel nodded and moved over to Sam, gently lifting him up and jumping back up through to the floor above. Kerry watched them go, and as another cloud of rubble descended, she once again tried to move the block off her legs. She started to panic as more and more rubble fell, the pieces getting bigger and bigger, and she suddenly realised in horror that the rest of the floor above was going to collapse on top of her if she didn't get free soon. She heard someone shouting her, but she was too busy trying to free herself, panicking more and more as she remained stuck. Suddenly a pair of hands reached out and grasped hers, and her terrified blue eyes connected with Dean's calm green ones.

"Calm down. I'm here and I'm getting you free."

Kerry nodded and Dean stood up to grasp the block. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge, even with Kerry helping. Kerry fell back in pain, and breathed deeply, trying to stop herself from blacking out completely. Every fibre of her being screamed out in agony and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she had to stay awake until she was free. Dean tried a few more times, but he wasn't strong enough to move the block. He was about to call for Castiel, just as the angel landed beside him. Castiel grasped the block and Dean moved to grasp the other end, but one look at Kerry told him she was too weak to move herself, so he moved to her and grasped under her arms. Castiel lifted the block and Dean quickly pulled Kerry out, wincing at the scream of pain that erupted from her. Kerry felt the pain as she moved, and as she screamed, the blackness threatened to take over, but she still continued to fight it. Dean lifted her gently into his arms, and Castiel jumped up to the next floor up, taking Dean and Kerry with him. As soon as they landed, Bobby left Sam's side to see Kerry.

Kerry smiled up at her dad, but she winced as she tried to move. She felt Dean's grip tighten slightly, and smiled wider knowing that he was there for her. Castiel bent down to scoop Sam up off the floor, and when she glanced down at the floor, Kerry could see why. What was left of the floor was beginning to crumble, so they had to get out of there, NOW. They ran out of the room, and just as they left, there was a great rumble and the rest of the floor caved in.

"Phew, that's called cutting it close." Dean stated.

Kerry and Bobby grinned, and Castiel sent the man a look as if to ask if he was really being serious. Dean grinned back, before turning serious at the weight he suddenly felt in his arms. He quickly glanced down to see that Kerry had finally succumbed to sleep. He looked over at Sam's limp form and his frown increased.

"Come on, let's get these guys to hospital."

Seven hours and two operations later, Dean sat in the ICU in a private room with Sam on his left, Kerry on his right. Sam had only just come out of surgery whereas Kerry had been out half an hour. It had been touch and go for both of them, but Dean had never felt so relieved in his life than he had when the doctor confirmed that both of the patients should make full recoveries. Kerry had severe lacerations on her legs from the block, and one in particular had a nasty infection brewing. She also had three broken ribs, one of which had slightly punctured her stomach, which explained why she was in so much pain. Sam had a small fracture on his skull from where he had shielded Kerry from the falling debris, and he had very slight swelling on the brain. He also had a broken wrist from the fall. All in all, they both had serious injuries, but they would be ok. They were strong and healthy, and they also had an angel on their side.

Bobby came into the room a couple of hours later and had to smile at the sight. Dean was sat in the middle of the two beds, his hand holding onto Kerry's hand, his head lying on Sam's bed. It was a perfect picture moment, but as he was holding Amara, he couldn't take a photo. Amara, who had been with Missouri, saw her mom and immediately started whining and reaching her arms out to her. Dean's eyes flew open at the sound of his daughter, and he stood up to take her off Bobby. She didn't settle completely, but she did settle enough in Dean's arms that Kerry and Sam wouldn't have been affected by the cries. Dean gently rocked his daughter and smiled warmly at her as she turned her eyes up to him. She smiled and Dean smiled back. Castiel walked into the room to join the group, and he looked at the baby in awe. He'd never been around such a small human before, and so he found himself completely transfixed by her. Suddenly, Amara started to cry louder, and before long, she was crying at full volume as Dean tried to settle her down, with no luck.

Kerry felt herself stir, and the first thing she heard were the sounds of a baby crying. She smiled softly as she recognised the cries, and as she opened her eyes, a few tears fell to see her daughter in Dean's arms, safe and hungry. She chuckled softly, and Castiel's eyes snapped up to see her. She smiled and gave a very slight wave, and Castiel nodded in acknowledgement in return.

"Dean, give her here" She said.

She laughed as Dean jumped at the sound of her voice, but he did as she asked him, and carefully handed the baby over. Kerry clutched Amara to her chest and as Amara looked up with a toothless grin, more tears slid down Kerry's face. Dean came back over with a bottle of milk and as Kerry began feeding the baby, he sat on the bed next to her, and brushed her tears away, before lifting her head and kissing her, not caring about their audience. Bobby took this opportunity to take his photo, and as the parents heard the click of the camera, they broke apart to glare at him, and he took another photo, laughing at their expressions. Dean continued to glare and Kerry began laughing. Dean chuckled slightly and glanced down at Amara who was sitting there staring at her parents as she drank from her bottle. He let out a sigh, and when he glanced up, he saw that everyone was looking at him in amusement.

"What?"

That caused everyone to laugh, and as they quietened, a voice spoke.

"What's all the noise about?"

They all looked over at Sam and smiled to see him sitting up, watching them all with curiosity. Dean stepped over to his brother and wrapped his arms round him, pulling him into a hug. Kerry smiled as she watched the scene. A few hours ago, they were on the verge of the apocalypse and half dead, now here they were laughing and joking as if nothing had happened. It was one hell of a stressful and terrifying life, but Kerry wouldn't have it any other way. She looked into Dean's green eyes and smiled even more. Nope, she definitely wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. The End

A small, almost rundown church on top of a valley in South Dakota. Inside stood a man wearing a suit, and looked extremely uncomfortable, as if wearing a suit was the most unnatural thing he'd ever had to do. His younger brother walked over to him, holding a three month old baby girl, who had her eyes wide open and was looking around with curiosity, probably wondering what this strange place was and why her daddy looked so different to normal. A small group of people had assembled in the rows of chairs and they all waited eagerly for the moment to arrive. The man took hold of his daughter and looked deeply into her bright blue eyes that looked so identical to her mother's. He smiled fondly at her before gently kissing the top of her head.

"Who's my beautiful princess?" He said.

A few people in the group chuckled, and one man in particular outright laughed.

"Shut it Castiel or I'll ban you from being here."

"This is a place of God and worship, I cannot be banished from here"

"Yeah, yeah"

Everyone fell silent as the music began to play and they all rose to watch the bride enter.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Kerry stood in front of the mirror and finished putting the last pin in her hair to make sure it stayed fixed. She smoothed down her dress and turned to face Jo, who surprisingly had begged to be the bridesmaid.

"So, how do I look?" she asked.

Jo didn't answer at first and just stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"Wow...you look...wow...amazing!"

Kerry smiled warmly before answering the door as someone knocked. She grinned as her dad froze in place, stunned by the view. He shook his head and moved into the room before pulling something out from behind his back. Two white boxes, one considerably smaller than the other. He gave both boxes to Kerry who looked confused.

"Dad?"

"Something old and something blue" he simply said.

Kerry opened the boxes and gasped in shock. The first one contained the veil and lace gloves from her mother's own wedding day, and the second box contained a silver necklace with a single pure bright blue stone in the middle.

"That was your mother's too. I bought it for her the day you were born, as I knew she would have wanted to give you something blue for your wedding day."

Kerry brushed a few tears away before hugging her dad tightly.

"I wish she was here today"

"She is, maybe not physically, but definitely in spirit. So are John and Mary."

Kerry smiled before asking Jo to give her the bouquet of roses. They set off to the church and as they arrived, Jo made sure to smooth her dress out again before she entered. Kerry took a deep breath in and linked arms with Bobby before moving into the church.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of her. She only wore a very simple white dress, but the material flowed like water, clinging to every curve, without being perverted. She wore her hair up in a twisted side bun, with a few curls hanging down. She had a pair of lace gloves and, and he noticed with humour that even though she was wearing a blue necklace, she also wore the amulet he had given her so long ago. When she finally reached him, he couldn't resist kissing her.

"You look breathtaking" He whispered.

Kerry smiled and gave Jo her bouquet, while the priest scolded Dean for kissing the bride before the ceremony was complete. Kerry held her breath, just knowing what Dean was about to say.

"Dude, I've done more than that before this ceremony. For starters it doesn't take a genius to work out how our daughter came into being."

Most people in the audience laughed, but none moreso than Kerry. She calmed down enough to apologise to the priest, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face for long, especially when Sam kept snorting in amusement from behind her. The ceremony started and Kerry had to keep nudging Dean as he grew more and more irritated.

"How much longer is this going to take? I take her to be my wife, and I will always protect her so can we be married now?"

Once again everyone laughed, and even Castiel smiled in amusement. The priest did not look amused, and when he gave Dean a stony look, Dean quickly looked to the floor and scuffed his feet slightly. Kerry smiled, but asked if they could skip to the end.

"Fine. No hymns, no prayers, no vows. You two are an unusual pair, I'll give you that."

"I think we're adorable" Dean grinned.

The priest declared them man and wife, and Dean gazed straight into her eyes. Kerry's breath hitched as she watched him move closer to her, and the next thing she knew, his lips descended on hers, sealing the bond of marriage between them. The happy moment didn't last though. Just before they pulled apart, the priest began speaking again, but his voice was gravelly.

"You stopped the rise of Lucifer. You will pay!"

They pulled apart and looked to see the priest was actually none other than a demon.

"Son of a bitch, I can't even get married without one of you turning up!" Dean yelled.

As he spoke, the door burst open and more demons filed in. Kerry smirked and hoisted her skirt up.

"Hey, hey! Now's not really appropriate is it!?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, before pulling a handgun out from the garter round her leg and shooting a demon that was about to attack Jo, who was holding Amara.

"Jo get her out of here!"

Jo vanished and Kerry glanced at Dean, who glanced back at her. He wrapped one arm round her shoulders and she wrapped her free arm round his waist. They kissed for a second before separating again. Kerry grabbed her dress and ripped at the fabric until it was shortened to her knees. She pulled another gun out from the hoister she had on her other leg, and the pair of them walked towards the demons side by side, man and wife, ready for the challenge.

"All right, let's get these son of a bitches!" Kerry yelled.

Dean laughed.

"I couldn't agree with you more honey!"

_That is it. The end. Finito. Done. Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind words, they mean more to me that enything else in the world! I have started a new supernatural fic, that will be based on the idea that the boys had a sister, so again it's sort of like this, but different. Please R+R and again, thank you soooooooooooooo much for reading the story!!!!_


	20. Authors Note

Hey everyone! I've been watching a lot of Supernatural again and I've been getting a lot of ideas for it. When I saw episode 5.4 The End, I just knew that Green Eyes wasn't finished yet, and so I decided to write a chapter based on this as if they apocalypse did actually happen and that they didn't stop it. This is only a oneshot but I wanted to explore the idea.

Also, I will be doing another side project, with a sort of bonus chapter story. Basically it will be a collection of oneshots exploring the relationships between the characters better as well as exploring the character of Kerry herself etc. It's just that I want to do a bit more as I still get ideas for the story!


	21. One last note

_Okay, after the unexpected success of Green Eyes, I did a few oneshots surrounding it and also did an outtakes section. In the end, I've just decided to put it all together into one story and add some improvements while I'm at it. I really hope everyone enjoys it as much as the original, so please check it out on my profile- it's under the title Beneath Green Eyes_


End file.
